Harry Potter and the Twist In Time
by Cheetah99989
Summary: What would happen if Harry didn't grow up with his Aunt and Uncle? How would that effect his life?
1. Oh how times can twist

_Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J K Rowling_

Harry Potter and the Twist in Time

Chapter 1: The changes in time

You all know how the story goes with Harry Potter. His parents were killed by Voldemort. He was taken in by his Aunt and Uncle. He grew up with them, healthy, although unhappy. He went to school, learned magic and grew up into the hero we all know and love.

But what would happens if something changed? Something that at the time, didn't seem such a problem. However it could change the course of history.

What would happen? If the Dursley's didn't take Harry in on that fateful night?

"VERNON!" Petunia screeched, when she opened the door to put out the bottles for the milkman.

There, lying on the doorstep, wrapped up in a blue blanket, lay a baby boy. A baby boy who, only a few hours earlier, was left orphaned by the darkest and most powerful wizard of all time. A boy who woke up with a wail at his Aunt's screeching. This boy as we know him, is Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

Harry's Uncle Vernon, came running (as fast as his fat hide would let him) out of the kitchen.

"What is it Petunia dear?" asked Vernon, rather nervously.

"It's _her_ son Vernon," breathed Petunia, "My dratted sister's son!"

"Look, Petunia dear, they left a note."

Vernon bends down and takes the letter from the bundle. With his hands shaking badly and holding the letter as far away from him as possible, he opens the letter.

_To Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, _

_I am very sorry to inform you that your sister Lily Potter has died. She and her husband James Potter were murdered by Lord Voldemort._

_They were very good people who helped in the war against Voldemort. They will be sorely missed._

_Your nephew, Harry Potter, has survived this tragic event with only a scar on his forehead._

_To make sure Harry survived the attack, Lily died for her son, leaving a lasting mark on him. Which gave him the gift he needed to survive the attack. However, this mark on him will only last if he can call, where you live, home._

_I plead with you to take Harry in and give him the protection he needs for the future._

_When Harry turns 11 the letter for his position at Hogwarts will come, and he will take his place at our school._

_My sincere apologies,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

"WE WILL NOT HAVE HIM!" screamed Vernon, "I WILL NOT HAVE ONE OF THOSE FREAKS IN MY HOUSE!"

"But what will we do with him Vernon? Put him in an orphanage?" cried Petunia.

"What! And leave him for some other poor soul to find him?" snapped Vernon. "No! We will dump him some place where no one will find."

With that, Vernon roughly grabs the bundle, with the still wailing baby in it, and shoves it into the car. Turning up the volume to full blast, to cut out the noise of the crying baby, he races his car down the road towards London.

When Vernon reaches London he heads to the East End. Finding the darkest and dankest alley, he picks up the now quiet bundle. Heading towards the bin, he opens the lid and dumps the baby inside.

"There," snarls Vernon, "no one will ever find you in there. Now don't you ever come back and ask for food or clothing from us ever!"

With that he races back into the car and slams the door. With a squeal of tires he takes off, never looking back.

_A.N.: Hi, this is the very first story I have written so please be kind and R and R. Please refrain from flames. _

_Cheetah_


	2. Finding Harry

Harry Potter and the Twist in Time

Chapter 2: Finding Harry

Harry Potter awoke with a start when the world went dark with a bang. He started crying. He was hungry. '_Where were his mum and Dad? Why was he in this dark and damp place?'_

Professor McGonagall stormed into Professor Dumbledore's office. "Albus, Harry has gone missing!"

"What? What happened?" questioned Dumbledore.

"I went to the Dursleys today to check on Harry and he wasn't there," McGonagall said, collapsing in a chair, "I checked everywhere and he just isn't there."

"Gather up the group, we need to find him," Dumbledore said, standing up, "I am going to the Dursleys."

Picking up a jar from the mantle piece, he tossed it into the fire. Arriving at his old friend's place, Mrs Figg, Dumbledore questioned her. However, all he found out was that she had never seen Harry.

When Vernon opened the door, he just gaped. Professor Dumbledore was not in anything that looked remotely like muggle clothing.

Recovering from his shock, Vernon yelled, "We don't want any of your kind on our doorstep, so leave!" and he then slammed the door shut.

With a bang, Dumbledore blasted the door open once more, and entered the hallway seething with rage. Vernon lay on the floor, knocked over by the force of the door.

"WHERE IS HARRY JAMES POTTER!" yelled Albus Dumbledore.

Petunia came running into the hallway with a rather overweight baby named Dudley. She immediately screamed at the sight of the wizard towering over her fallen husband.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HARRY!" continued Dumbledore. "We had someone check the house and have found that he was nowhere to be found!"

"We… we have… got rid of him," stuttered Vernon. Finally gathering his courage together he continued, "We don't want one of those wretched FREAKS in our house so we got rid of him!"

"Then where have you taken him then," Dumbledore growled, "to an orphanage?"

"What, and leave him and his freakish abilities to some other poor person!" snapped Vernon, "I dumped him in a dumpster where he belongs."

"And where would that dumpster be?" Dumbledore snapped back.

Twenty minutes later, Dumbledore left the Dursley household. Quickly Apparating to Mrs. Figgs, he contacted the order members as to the whereabouts of Harry Potter. Dumbledore then Apparated himself to the alley where the dumpster was located.

Meanwhile, Harry was still lying, cold and alone, in the dumpster. He was growing more and more hungry as each hour passed, yet no one came. He had been crying for the last hour yet still no one came. '_Where are my parents? They can't have left me?' _ Harry thought.

Dumbledore arrived at the alley. He frowned, _how could anyone leave a child in a place like this? One thing for sure I am going to make the Dursleys pay for this._ He found the dumpster at the far end of the alley. Coming from inside of the dumpster, he could hear a desperate baby cry.

Behind him, he heard the cracking sound of more people Apparating into the alley. He spun around with the wand in his hand. He immediately saw that it was the other order members including the Longbottoms, Remus Lupin, the Bones, Madam Pomphrey and McGonagall.

"Where is he Albus?" cried McGonagall, "is he alright?"

"I have reason to believe that they have him dumped in this dumpster," Dumbledore replied.

Gently Dumbledore opened the lid of the dumpster. Inside, lay a very upset and dirty baby, still wrapped in his blue blanket. Poor Harry was in a very bad way. He was starving, filthy and his nappy needed changing. But when he saw the people who opened the lid he stopped crying.

"Mooey," Harry cried. Reaching up so Remus (Moony) could pick him up.

"Hey cub," Remus said, lifting Harry up and cuddling him, "you have had a long day."

"What are we going to do with him Albus?" McGonagall asked, "Where is he going to stay now that we know his relatives aren't going to take him?"

"For now he is going to return to Hogwarts, where Poppy can check him out and make sure he is OK," replied Dumbledore, "In the meantime, I am going to the Ministry and tell them that for now we have him. Also, I will see about getting some adoption papers for him. Then I will be seeing about getting those 'so called' relatives of his charged for abandoning him in the first place. So for now, let's return to Hogwarts and get poor Harry cleaned up."

With that, all of them Apparated back to Hogwarts. Remus still cuddling young Harry Potter.

_AN: Thankyou for your reviews. I don't know how often I will be updating but I will update hopefully as soon as I have written. In the meantime enjoy._

_Fireyhell – I haven't yet decided who he is going to live with. However, he is going to live with a magical family and learn about magic with them. Maybe even learn some. I haven't decided yet._

_Drama Queen Girl – Yes Remus is going to play a major part in this story. Maybe even adopting him. Don't know yet. As for hexing the Dursleys now there is an idea._

_Cheetah_


	3. The Question of Harry's Future

**Harry Potter and the Twist in Time**

Chapter 3: The Question of Harry's Future

Dumbledore and the other order members Apparated into Hogsmeade. Harry started crying again, he didn't like the sensation of Apparition.

"Lets wonder up," commented Dumbledore.

With that they headed straight up to Hogwarts. They walked up to hogwarts together. Then made their way to the hospital wing.

When the group arrived Remus placed young Harry on one of the beds. Madam Pomphrey waved her wand and muttered some spells. After awhile, she stood back.

"He'll be fine," Pomphry replied to the others questioning looks, "he is very hungry and suffering from a mild cold. So apart from that all he needs is to be cleaned." With that she conjured up a bottle of warm milk and handed it to Harry. Harry sucked on the bottle greedily having not eaten for over 24 hours.

Taking Harry to Dumbledore's office, they cleaned him up with fresh nappy and clothes. After settling Harry in a crib in a side room off the office. Dumbledore conjured up more seats for the others.

"OK, now we need to decide about Harry's future, announced Dumbledore, "one thing for sure, is that he cannot be returned to his Aunt and Uncle's. He has no other living relatives. His Godfather Sirius Black is being charged with mass murder and looking at life in Azkaban," Dumbledore sighs, "which leaves us to the fact he has no one else to take custody without going through the adoption agency."

There was wailing coming from the next room. "Mummy!" screamed Harry, "Daddy!"

"Poor Harry," McGonagall sighs, "he is too young to understand that his parents are dead, let alone what happened."

"I'll settle him," Remus volunteers, "he knows me best." With that he gets up and leaves. Before he closes the door Fawkes the Pheonix flies in. "OK Fawkes, if you want to help come on in."

With that Remus walked over to the crib where Harry was still crying his head off. Fawkes flies over and perches himself at the head of the crib.

"Hello there Cub," cooes Remus, while picking up the still crying baby, "it's me Moony."

"Mooey?" says Harry calming down.

"That's right Cub," Remus said calmly, gently rocking Harry, "Mummy and Daddy have gone away. So a couple of friends and I are going to look after you for awhile."

In the meantime Fawkes started singing. A low but beautiful song. Which helped put Harry back to sleep. Remus puts Harry back into the crib. Noting, with much sadness, how much he really looks like his best friend James. With a sigh he returned to the office.

"How is he Remus?" Dumbledore questions.

"Missing his parents badly," Remus replies. '_He isn't the only one'_ Remus thinks. "But that is to be expected," Remus sighs.

"Yes, it takes a long while for young Harry to adjust. He's had a very distressing few days," comments Dumbledore. "In the meantime," continues Dumbledore, "he will have to stay here at Hogwarts, while I go to the Ministry and have them send out adoption papers and possibly a hearing. Also while I am at the Ministry I will also get the papers to charge the Dursleys for abandoning him."

"But who will take him in?" Asks Amelia Bones, "we would all love to take him in. But the question is who?"

"I'd love to take him in, as being one of James closest friends" Remus says, "however, I don't think the Ministry would allow it, because I am a werewolf."

"We would also love to take him," Alice Longbottom pipes up, "our son Neville was also born on the same day as Harry."

"I always wanted a child," McGonagall speaks up, "however never getting married I never had the chance."

"I think you all will be great guardians of Harry's," Dumbledore comments, while nodding his head. "I will put all of your names foreword to the list of possible guardians. But, we will have to see who they chose as a guardian."

"In the meantime," continues Dumbledore, "its getting late, so lets all go to bed. Remus do you want me to set up a bed for you in the room so you can stay."

Remus nods sadly.

With that they all parted ways. Planning to meet up with Dumbledore in two days time. After he has had a talk with the Ministry.

_AN: Sorry it took so long. Took a while to come back from my beta reader because she has been sick. I hopefully be updating more often. The fourth chapter is already written. I just need it to come back from my friend. Hope you enjoyed it._

_Fifespice –Yes Harry is going to be adopted by a wizarding family. You will find out more in the next chapter. I haven't quite figured out who yet._

_Little Morgsi – Those are very good suggestions. I am now very much considering one of them._

_Black's Phoenix – No Harry is not going with the Wealsey's. I considered it at the beginning, but changed my mind._

_Sesshy's Dark Angel – I haven't decided whether or not Remus is going to adopt but he is still going to play a major part in Harry's upbringing._


	4. Discussions at the ministry

Harry Potter and the Twist in Time

Chapter 4: Discussions at the Ministry

The next morning, Dumbledore got up early. He went next door to where Harry and Remus were sleeping. He found both of them fast asleep on Remus's bed, Harry sucking on his thumb. Dumbledore smiled widely.

Dumbledore walked back to his office. After throwing some powder in the fireplace, he stepped in and called out "Ministry of Magic." With a whoosh of green flames, Dumbledore disappeared.

When he arrived at the Atrium he walked through the usual hustle and bustle of the Atrium to the lifts. Waiting in the lifts he got off the minister's floor which was the first. Without stopping, he walked straight past the receptionist.

"Professor Dumbledore sir," the receptionist called, "the minister is in a very important meeting and cannot be disturbed."

"Yeah, well, this is very important too and I need to see Fudge immediately," Dumbledore called back without stopping. He opened the double doors leading to Fudge's office and stormed in.

"What is the meaning of this Albus?" Fudge was startled at the sudden appearance of the Headmaster.

"I need to talk to you, Cornelius," responded Dumbledore, "it concerns young Harry's health, wellbeing and future."

"What do you mean Albus?" Fudge blinked. "You said you were taking him to his Aunt and Uncle's where they would look after him."

"Yeah, well, there was an unexpected turn of events," snarled Dumbledore. "Instead of taking care of him they got rid of him. Threw him in a dumpster in a lonely part of London!"

"That's absolutely despicable," growled Fudge, "how dare they throw a baby, let alone the Boy-Who-Lived in a dumpster! Where is the boy now? Is he alright?" asked Fudge.

"Harry is fine, he is just missing his parents, which is quite normal," Dumbledore smiled, "He is currently being looked after at Hogwarts. Also enjoying time with the only one remaining person he knows well."

"But that is not the only reason I came," Dumbledore continued, "I want adoption papers ready for Harry Potter to go to a family that is yet to be decided. Also I want to make formal charges against the Dursley's for abuse and abandonment."

"Of course, of course," Fudge said quickly, "we can't let them get away with it, that's for sure."

"Good. First, I will go down to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, to file the charges against the Dursleys. Then, I will go down to the Department of Human Services and organise the papers needed for Harry's adoption," said Dumbledore. He turned to leave.

"Tell Human Services, that I give permission for you to chose who adopts him," Fudge called out. "However, Dumbledore, they have to within Ministry regulations."

Dumbledore nodded without turning around and left.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Exclaimed Barty Crouch, "What did we do to deserve this honour?"

"I want to file some charges against Harry Potter's relatives, the Dursleys," Dumbledore announced.

"Really?" Crouch asked, "What did they do?"

"They dumped young Harry in a dumpster in a dark district in the East end of London," growled Dumbledore, "where he wasn't likely to be found. So I am charging them with gross negligence, abuse and abandonment."

"Sure," Crouch nodded, "come into my office and we will get the paperwork filled out. Do you have witnesses?"

"I had people who came with me to rescue him," Dumbledore told him. He then continued, "I have also a confession from Vernon Dursley himself. He was reluctant at first, but he told me exactly what they did with him," and with a scowl added, "and why."

"Why?" asked Crouch, "What possible reason would they have to abandonment a poor innocent baby? Let alone their own nephew?"

"The reason they gave," Dumbledore said shaking his head, "was that they didn't want his freakish abilities to contaminate their house, especially their son. But it also looks like they abuse their son as well. Because, the son is only one month older than Harry and is twice the weight he should be."

"Freakish?" Crouch looked surprised, "there is nothing freakish about Harry Potter."

"I believe they believe Witches and Wizards are freaks," Dumbledore said. "They called me a freak when they saw me. Anyway," Dumbledore continued, "let's get those forms filled out, because I have to also go down to the Department of Human Services. I have to get adoption papers for Harry and his new guardians."

After a few hours Dumbledore arrived at Department of Human Services.

Walking up to the desk where a receptionist sat, Dumbledore asked, "Hi, can I see Mary Boots?" I need to see her about adoption papers for a baby boy."

"Sure," the receptionist smiled, "I'll go and get her." The receptionist left the room.

A few minutes later she came back with Mary Boots, "Ah, Albus, how are you?" Boots asked.

"I'm good, how's your family?" Dumbledore smiled.

"They are fine, Terry just turned two the other day," Boots returned, "So, what brings you down here today?"

"Bad news I'm afraid." Dumbledore said sadly, "Harry Potter's relatives abandoned him, so, at the moment he has no where to go. Hence," Dumbledore continued, "I am hoping to get adoption papers done for him."

"Sure, they are right here," she said pulling out some papers from the cabinet behind the desk, "do you know yet who Harry is going to yet?"

"Yes, I have already decided," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling, "The person is…"

_AN: Ah here's a cliffy for you. Who's going to be Harry Potter's new guardian? Find out in the next chapter…_

_Athenakitty – The Dursley's punishment for their treatment of Harry will be coming. Haven't written it yet though. But they will be punished_

_Tempest in Blue – I know my grammar is terrible without it being checked. I had someone else check that chapter. But as I write I seem to be getting better. Less corrections with this one._

_Black's Phoenix – I can't say yet wether the Longbottoms will get him but yeah I might have Neville play a part in his growing up._

_Fifespice – You will find out in the next chapter who he will go to. Which should be up as soon as it is checked. _

_ellz ellz – Yes Remus will play a large part. There is a cute scene with Remus, Harry and the new guardian in the next chapter, which is already written._

_Hope you enjoyed it._

_Cheetah_


	5. New Guardian and fun

Harry Potter and the Twist in Time

Chapter 5: New Guardian and Fun

"Yes, I have already decided," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling, "the person is Minerva McGonagall"

"Minerva McGonagall?" asked Boots, "as in Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, the very same," Dumbledore answered, "I feel that Harry will be safer at Hogwarts, where the staff can look after him. Also, at Hogwarts he can also be looked after by the Potter's remaining friend, Remus Lupin. I wanted Remus to be Harry's guardian," Dumbledore continued, "but the law states that a werewolf cannot adopt a child."

"Of course, if that's the way you feel," Boots said, "just fill out these forms. Then get Minerva to fill out these ones. Then he is officially adopted.

Back at Hogwarts, Remus Lupin was trying to feed Harry some breakfast. The problem was that Harry seemed to enjoy trying to feed Lupin instead.

"Come on Harry," Lupin tried again to encourage him to eat, "This is good food." Lupin took a small mouthful, "See, yummy."

Harry took the spoon from Lupin and flicked the spoon at Lupin, causing the food to splatter all over his face. At that, Harry burst into a fit of giggles.

Cleaning himself up Lupin declared, "Well at least someone is enjoying this!"

Ten minutes later, McGonagall came in. "Well, it seems you two are having fun," McGonagall commented, taking in the mess that Lupin was in. "What he needs at his age," she continued, "is a mother's touch. To him, men are things to play with. Whereas with a women they expect discipline."

Half an hour later, Dumbledore arrived. He stared at the mess in one corner in his office. Remarkably, Harry was the cleanest out one of the three of them and was giggling madly. "Well, I see that someone is having fun," Dumbledore said, picking up Harry from the high chair. "Anyway Harry," Dumbledore continued with a smile, "I do believe you have a new guardian."

"Who, Albus?" Lupin asked "Who is the lucky person?"

"Minerva," Dumbledore said handing over Harry, "you are Harry's new guardian. And Remus, I have arranged that you can help look after him while Minerva is teaching. Now all that needs to be done is for you, Minerva, to fill out these forms." Dumbledore handed Minerva the papers he had.

"Thankyou, Albus. I am most honoured," Minerva said, cooing over Harry.

"Now let's go down to your rooms and fix everything up for Harry," Dumbledore said, getting up.

They arrived at the entrance to her suite. On the door was a portrait of Godric Gryffindor. McGonagall said the password 'Butter beer' and entered. Inside, everything was decorated in the Gryffindor colours scarlet and gold. There was a lounge area, in front of them. In one corner was a kitchenette. There were three doors leading off the lounge area. One was Minerva's bedroom. Another was a study. In the last was a spare room where she kept odds and ends.

"We'll set up Harry in the spare room. We should also put another bed in there as well for when you want to stay, Remus," Minerva said looking around, "What we need is baby things. For starters, a cot, a change table and clothes."

"You and Remus can head down to Diagon Alley when you are ready," replied Dumbledore, "I will get you access to Harry's vault. I will, of course, look after Harry while you are gone."

"OK," Minerva said, handing over Harry to Dumbledore, "I'll go after we clean ourselves up." With that, she went into the bedroom.

_AN: I had fun writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it._


	6. Settling In

Harry Potter and the Twist in Time

Chapter 6: Settling In

Walking out of the gates of Hogwarts, McGonagall and Lupin Apparated. Earlier, Harry was upset when Lupin was leaving. He just got use to (Mooey) being around, that Harry didn't want him to leave.

Arriving at Diagon Alley Apparition point, they headed to the Magic Baby Shop. Inside was amazing. There were cots, high chairs, change tables, baby furniture and every toy imaginable. They stared around not knowing where to start.

One of the shop assistants came over, "Hi, welcome to The Magical Baby Shop. Do you need any help?" the assistant asked.

"Yes we do," answered McGonagall, "I have just adopted a fifteen month old baby and I don't have anything, because I was not expecting it. And I don't know where to start."

"Sure, come this way and I will show you what you will need." With that the lady showed them what they needed.

Two hours later, they came out with a bag of shrunken items they needed. They chose a baby blue cot which had sparkling stars on it, a blue high chair with broomsticks painted on it, a change table with a pattern of snitches on it. They chose lots of clothes, including ones for him to grow into. And last but not least, toys to keep Harry happy.

"Do you think we have enough?" McGonagall asked, "He's a growing boy, you know."

"We have enough items to fill his room," stated Lupin, "If we get anymore we won't have room for Harry! Now let's go. Harry is probably wondering what happened to us"

With that they both Apparated back to Hogsmeade.

When they arrived back in McGonagall's rooms at Hogwarts, they found Dumbledore waiting for them. Harry was sitting on his lap. Dumbledore was showing Harry a photo album, and Harry was squealing with delight with each page.

"Ah," Dumbledore said, getting up, "did you get everything? I was just showing Harry some pictures of his parents."

"Mooey," Harry cried when he looked up.

"Hey there, cub," Lupin smiled coming over, "I told you that I would be coming home. Now let's set up your new bedroom, then you, young man, can go and have a rest."

Lupin went in and helped McGonagall set up Harry's bedroom. When they had finished, it looked like baby heaven because there were so many toys. Also in one corner, opposite the cot, was a bed for Lupin to sleep in.

Lupin and McGonagall went back into the lounge area. They found Harry asleep on the couch with Dumbledore who was reading a book. The book had been among the children's bedtime books they bought for Harry.

"You know, these muggle faerie tales are very good," Dumbledore commented looking up, "very inspirational."

Lupin laughed, "I'm sure they are. But I think that Harry is ready for bed," Lupin said, pointing at the sleeping form next to Dumbledore.

Minerva went over to where Harry was lying and carefully picked him up trying not to wake him. Then she carried Harry into the bedroom and laid him in his new cot. Looking over at the pile of toys they had for Harry, she picked out an animated stuffed green dragon, (which could fly.) She put it down on the bed next to Harry. Then surprising, herself, she kissed Harry goodnight.

"Now we'll need to cater for Harry while he is here," Dumbledore said thinking, "because, Minerva you can't look after Harry properly during class. Though Remus is here, he can't be here all the time. What I am thinking," continued Dumbledore, "is maybe having a house-elf in your service to help you to look after him. That way, Remus can have someone to be with him all the time. And someone help you with other things you need doing."

"That's a good idea Albus," Lupin replied, "Because, as much as I would love to spend the rest of my life looking after Harry, I need to get a job one day."

"You two probably want to go down to the kitchens and get something to eat," Dumbledore commented, "so I will stay here in case Harry wakes up."

With that Lupin and McGonagall left.

Six am.

Something or someone climbed up on Lupin's bed. "Mooey!" came a yell in his ear, "'you 'wake?"

"I am now," Lupin muttered into his pillow. "Harry," Lupin said turning over, "how did you get out of your cot?"

"I 'wake and got it down," giggled Harry.

'Damn he looks like James' thought Lupin. And at fifteen months, Harry was acting more and more like James each day. If it wasn't for the eyes, Lupin would swear that Harry was a recarnation of James.

"Harry," Lupin sighed, "it is not time to be up yet." Getting up, he picked up Harry, "Now let's get you back to bed."

"You up," Harry pointed out.

"How about this, Harry," Lupin said sitting back down, "how about you come and sleep with me till morning."

"'Kay," Harry said happily and settled down under the sheets with Lupin.

An hour later, there was a knock on the door. Getting no answer, McGonagall opened the door. Inside, she found Lupin lying on his bed fast asleep, while Harry was on the floor playing with a toy ABC block, which flashed different colours.

"Morning Harry," McGonagall said kneeling down, "would you like some breakfast?"

"Pleeze," answered Harry, holding up his arms to be carried.

Picking up Harry she took him out into the hallway outside. "Harry, we live at a school - a school for people like you," McGonagall spoke up, "The school will be your home, but you will be mostly staying in my room. However, we will be eating with the others who you will be meeting in a moment"

They arrived at the Great Hall. As it was still early there weren't many students yet. However, most of the staff were already there. The few students that were there all stared. No one had seen a baby at Hogwarts. She walked up to the staff table and placed Harry in the high chair that had been placed there.

"Morning Harry," Dumbledore said coming over, "How are you this morning?"

"Alby," Harry squealed.

"I take that as a good," Dumbledore smiled. "Now here's breakfast. Are we going to have the same problem as yesterday?"

"No," Harry said getting his spoon. But then put the spoon down. Grabbing his breakfast in one hand, he shoved it in his mouth.

"Well at least he got most of it in his mouth," Dumbledore laughed. "Anyway, I have to go to the Ministry today. Then, with some people from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I need to question the Dursleys about Harry."

By now most students had arrived and were in the Great Hall, just as Lupin entered. He looked tired and worn.

"You all right Remus?" McGonagall asked.

"Oh, I am fine," grunted Remus, "considering I got woken up at six am by a rather excited fifteen month old. Next time, you do the wake up call."

"I think it's about time I made the announcement about Harry don't you think?" Dumbledore said, standing up and tapping his glass with a spoon.

The hall went silent. "Now, I am sure many of you are wondering why Hogwarts has a new resident. Let me introduce you to young Harry Potter," Dumbledore said gesturing to Harry. "Harry's only living relatives wouldn't take him in. So Professor McGonagall has kindly adopted him. Also Remus Lupin has kindly decided that he will help her with looking after Harry. So will often be seeing Harry and Remus around the school. That's all for now. Thankyou."

Whispers broke out across the Hall. Students were even standing up to get a better look at Harry. Harry was still trying to feed himself and it seemed half of his food was smeared across his face.

"I'd better get going," Dumbledore said, then, smiling down at Harry, he said, "Now be a good boy, Harry, and I will be back soon." With that Dumbledore left the hall.

_AN: The Dursley's are finally going to appear next chapter. I will be spreading them across for the next few chapters._

_Athenakitty – Yes Remus has had some experience before. He has babysat for the Potters. As for driving Dumbledore bonkers, I predict that, as Harry grows olde,r he will drive everyone bonkers!_


	7. What Happened at the Dursley's

Harry Potter and the Twist in Time

Chapter 7: What Happened at the Dursley's

Dumbledore and three other ministry members, Apparated into quiet Privet Drive. It was still early morning, so they were hoping Vernon Dursley was still home. They walked up to number four Privet Drive and knocked on the door.

On the other side, they could hear someone muttering, "Who could be calling at this unearthly hour." Vernon opened the door and stared. The people on his doorstep weren't exactly in what you called normal Muggle attire.

"Hi, you must be Vernon Dursley," Brocklehurst spoke up, "I am Maxine Brocklehurst. I am in charge of the Welfare of Underage Wizards. To my right is Adam Midgeon part of the Department of Human Services. To my left is Emmeline Patil from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. And, of course, you already met Albus Dumbledore."

"Look, we don't have anything to do with your people!" yelled Vernon Dursley. "We are NORMAL people! Now leave me and my family alone!" With that Vernon slammed the door closed.

"Well, that at least proves Albus's point about their attitude towards us," commented Midgeon.

"It also looks like he isn't going to invite us in," Patil agreed. "However, because of the severity of the charges, we are allowed to invite ourselves in." Waving her wand, she whispered, "Alohomora"

The door opened with a click. Standing in the hallway, was a very angry Vernon Dursley.

"Vernon!" Came of voice from up the stairs, "are those freaks gone yet?" At the top of the stairs was a tall and bony, blond woman, holding a rather overweight baby.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, FREAKS!" screamed Vernon, "YOU ARE BREAKING AND ENTERING!"

"I don't know what we're breaking," commented Dumbledore, "but, we are here, entering, to question you about Harry Potter."

"And," Patil said threateningly, "We are, in this case, allowed to use any means we need to."

"Now, shall we assume that you have kindly let us into the house?" said Dumbledore, "and continue this discussion in your Lounge room. You, too, Mrs. Dursley."

The group entered the lounge room. The lounge room was spotlessly clean and neat. Across the mantle piece were photos of a large baby.

Dumbledore conjured up two more lounge chairs for the others, and gestured to the Dursleys to go to the Lounge. "Now let's start at the beginning, of when you first saw Harry on your doorstep." Dumbledore put a truth spell on them.

"I was the one who found him on our doorstep," Petunia spoke up for the first time, "I knew who he was the moment I saw him. He looked so much like that awful boy of hers. So I called out for Vernon."

"I came of course, when I heard Petunia screaming," Vernon continued from Petunia, "she said that 'dratted' sister of hers' son had been left on the doorway. With the freak, we found a letter and read it."

"There was no way that we were going to have a freak in our house," Petunia told them, "so I asked Vernon whether we should take him to an orphanage."

"I told her that we shouldn't leave him to some other poor soul to look after him with his freakish abilities," Vernon told them. "So I picked him up, and shoved him into the car. Then I drove to East end London and dumped him in a dumpster in a deserted alleyway." Then, with a sneer, he continued, "That way, no one would find him!"

"We never asked for that freak to be on our doorstep," Vernon finished, "so if it is anyone's fault it is _his_." Vernon was pointing at Dumbledore.

"Just because young Harry was… er different, that was no reason, nor is there any reason for anyone to dump a baby in a dumpster," Brocklehurst told him.

"You are going to be charged for abusing and abandoning a baby," Patil said handing over a piece of parchment. "On this you will find the hearing date and time. You have to attend no matter what. You will have Ministry officials arrive before that. If you try to run away, we will, of course, find you."

"Because of you being charged with abuse we are taking your son out of your custody," Brocklehurst said, "he will be placed in a either Muggle or Squib family, of course."

"WHAT!" Screeched Petunia, holding her son tightly "There is no way you are taking my son. You might contaminate him with your freakish ways."

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY SON!" Vernon yelled.

Patil stood up, pointing her wand at them. The Dursleys drew back in fear. Petunia tried unsuccessfully to hide her son. "I am sorry you feel that way, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley," Patil spoke quietly, "but you have no choice in the matter. We are allowed to use any means we have to, to get your son." (Which wasn't quite entirely true. But they didn't have to know!)

Glaring at them, she handed Dudley over to Dumbledore. Dumbledore handed Dudley over to Brocklehurst.

"I will make sure he gets the best foster care. Don't you worry," Brucklehurst spoke up.

"I'll be back in two days, to take you to the hearing," Dumbledore said.

And with that, they all left.

_AN: The Hearing is the next chapter. I am still writing it so it might take a couple of days._

_Kamion – You are right they do not fall under the Wizard Law. I changed the next chapter a bit. So, as it is against a wizard they will be charged in a wizard court but under Muggle laws. Oh and thankyou for telling me the British Prime Minister it might come useful. As an Australian I don't know the British Prime Ministers._

_Athenakitty – I don't know how many chapter the Dursleys will cover. The hearing is the next chapter. So it will be a long one. As for the House-elf I don't know yet. I think he will be close. Like having the House-elf as a companion._

_Cheetah_


	8. The Hearing

Harry Potter and the Twist in Time

Chapter 8: The Hearing

Two days later.

Dumbledore and two other Ministry officials rang the doorbell of number 4 Privet Drive. The door opened revealing Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Both of them dressed in their best clothes. For Vernon, it was a neat suit and tie. For Petunia, it was a cocktail dress.

"Let's get this clear," Vernon snarled, "we are only doing this so we can get our son back."

"We cannot guarantee, that you will get your son back, Vernon," Dumbldore replied, "Now let's go. We have decided that the muggle way will be best way to get there. So, just hop into the car."

They stopped in front of the Visitor's Entrance to the Ministry of Magic. The Dursleys stared because the Visitors Entrance was, strangely a telephone booth!

"Now, all of us are not able to fit in all at once," spoke up one of the officials, "Vernon Dursley you come with me first. Then, Petunia you wait with Albus and Noni."

"Are we going to ride in this _thing_?" Petunia asked disgusted. She was absolutely revolted by anything dirty.

"Why yes," the official spoke up surprised, "it's the only way Muggles such as yourselves can access the Ministry."

With that, Vernon and the other Ministry official stepped in. After a few minutes, the telephone booth disappeared. Then, a few moments later, it reappeared without them in it.

"Where did they go?" questioned Petunia, "what did you do with my husband?"

"He's fine," Dumbledore said, unbothered by the question. "If you step in, you can join him in a few moments."

When they Vernon and Petunia arrived at the atrium they stood there amazed. Vernon stood there watching people disappear and reappear in the fire places, calling it insane. Petunia jumped every time someone Apparated. They headed to the lifts on the other side. Vernon and Petunia seemed relieved that there was at least something, 'normal.'

As they were going down Petunia spoke up, "When am I going to see my son?"

"It's up to the court to decide," replied one of the officials without looking back.

"Court?" yelled Vernon. "You can't take us to court. We are normal people. You can't charge us as freaks."

"You are not being charged as magical people," Dumbledore explained calmly. "However, as the case is against a magical child, the Muggle Liaison Office is handling your case, under Muggle laws. You will charged as a Muggle and sentenced as a Muggle. All the information on this case will be filed with the Muggle Police as well. As is custom for dealing with Muggles, your son has been put in Muggle foster care."

When they entered Courtroom 5 they discovered it was set up in normal Muggle fashion. There was a Judge and a Jury, which consisted of twelve Wizengamot members. Who had experience with the Muggle world. Behind where the defendants sat were, was the audience sat. There weren't many people, just a few witnesses, since the news of Harry Potter's abandonment had not been leaked. The Dursley sat at the defendants table. Their representative was Charles Sigmont from the Muggle Liaison Office.

"This court has come to session," the judge Arden Mable announced, "for charges of abuse and abandonment of Harry James Potter. The defendants are Vernon Ackerley Dursley and Petunia Tulip Evans Dursley. Will the prosecutor step please foreword and give his opening statement?"

"Judge, Wizengamot members," the prosecutor Garnet Hagadorn started speaking. "We are here to talk about the charges against the Dursleys. There is no reason whatsoever to abandon a child. Especially a baby. And this baby happens to be Harry James Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived. Even if he is, as the defendants call him, "a freak." Also, there is reason to believe that they have abused their own son."

"Objection!" roared Vernon, "We'd never abused our son. We gave him everything a growing boy needed. Our boy is NORMAL unlike you, FREAKS!"

"The boy, Dudley Vernon Dursley," Hagadorn continued ignoring Vernon's comment, "is vastly overweight for a sixteen month old boy. They need to be punished for their abusing a young child and abandoning a baby. It is important that the Dursleys learn to look after children, before they are allowed to look after their son again."

"Thank-you Hagadorn," Judge Mable said. "The defendant for the Dursleys please begin."

The defendant, Jay Cahoon, for the Dursleys stood up.

"The never wanted the baby Harry Potter. The Dursleys said from the start, when Lily Evans, Petunia Dursley's sister, attended Hogwarts that they didn't want anything to do with the Magical community. They feel that it was their right to chose whether or not they would bring Harry up. Dumbledore, Cahoon continued, should have realised that before he placed Harry on the defendant's doorsteps."

Cahoon knew it was a weak protest to the charges. But he didn't have much to work on considering that it was a losing case. No one wanted to defend the Dursleys, so they pulled a name out of a wizard's hat. The Dursley's didn't care what would happen to Harry, as long as they got their son back.

"Okay, Hagadorn," Judge Mable said, "Bring out your first witness."

"I call foreward Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Hagadorn announced. Dumbledore stood up and came and took the witness seat. "Albus, can you please tell us when you first found out Harry Potter was missing?"

"It was the next day. Minerva McGonagall came and told me," Dumbldore told the court. "She went to check on Harry to see if he was alright. When she arrived there, she found him missing. Then, I assume she came straight to me with the news."

"Where did you go next?" asked Hagadorn, "because obviously _you_ didn't know what they did with him."

"I went to the Dursleys," Dumbledore replied, "There was no clue of where he went, so I had to ask them. With some persuasion, Vernon Dursley told me what he did to Harry."

"And where did you find Harry?" Hagadorn questioned.

"In a dumpster, in a dark alleyway in East Side London," Dumbledore answered.

"Now, there were a number of people there with you when you found him. Who were they?" Hagadorn continued to ask.

"They were," Dumbledore said with a smile, "Minerva McGonagall, the Bones, the Longbottoms, Remus Lupin and Madam Pomphrey."

"What state was young Harry in?"

"He was rather upset, Dirty and he was very hungry, of course, since he hadn't eaten for about 24 hours. Little Harry was of missing his parents," Dumbledore said sadly.

"That is all," Hagadorn said sitting down.

Cahoon stood up and asked, "Albus did you ask the Dursleys if they wanted Harry Potter?"

"No," Dumbledore said shaking his head, "but I did leave them a letter telling them of the reasons I left Harry with them."

"Thankyou, that is all," Cahoon said taking his seat again.

Judge Mable spoke up, "Next witness please Mr. Hagadorn."

"I call Vernon Dursley," Hagadorn announced.

Vernon got up on the stand muttering about inconsiderate freaks, and wasting time. "What was that you said Mr. Dursley?" Hagadorn asked with a smile.

"Nothing," Vernon growled, "I don't care what happens to the freak, or any of you freaks, as long as I get my son back."

"Mr. Dursley," Hagadorn said seriously, "you are also under review for whether you and Mrs. Dursley are capable of looking after a child. Now," Hagadorn continued, "can you please tell us what happened the morning you found Harry Potter on your doorstep? And remember, Mr. Dursley you are under oath."

"Petunia found the little freak first," Vernon said scowling. "She went to put the milk bottles out and found him on the doorstep. She, of course, called for me. Petunia was quite upset. This was quite reasonable. I would have been the same if some freak sister of mine left her son on my doorstep. Then I noticed the letter that was left with him. We read it. I told Petunia we were not keeping him," Vernon continued almost yelling, "Petunia wanted him to take him to an orphanage. But I said "no way." We will not Leave it to some other poor soul to look after him and his freakish abilities."

There were angry mutterings all around the court after Vernon's statement. It took Judge Mable had to wait five minutes to get order was restored.

"Thankyou, Mr. Dursley," Hagadorn said quietly, "that is all. I rest my case."

"Thankyou Hagadorn," Judge Mable said, "Cahoon do you want to question the witness, or bring foreward another witness?"

"No, I don't think there is anything else we can do," Cahoon said with a sigh.

"Alright the court will have a recess, while the jury decides on the outcome of this hearing," Judge Mable announced.

_AN: Ah a cliffhanger. What is the Dursley's punishment? Will they able to get Dudley back? Find out next chapter._

_Prof. M – I am trying to make the chapters longer. But it is not easy for me._

_Cheetah_


	9. Punishment and Afterwards

Harry Potter and the Twist in Time

Chapter 9: The Punishment and Afterwards

The court came back from its recess.

"Will the Jury please give its verdict on the abuse and abandonment?" announced Judge Mable.

"We find Vernon Ackley Dursley guilty of the abuse and abandonment of Harry James Potter," announced the speaker for the Jury. "We also recommend that Dudley Vernon Dursley be taken out of the Dursley's custody until they can prove that they are worthy parents."

"Alright," Judge Mable announced, "Mr Dursley, you have been found guilty of abuse and abandonment. You are punished with three years in Muggle prison. Your son Dudley Vernon Dursley, is to be taken out of your custody, until that it is found that you can look after him properly. And that is, at least, until the sentence is complete at the minimum."

"What!" screamed Vernon, "You can't take my son from me!"

"Under Muggle law," Judge Mable said quietly, "It says I can, and I will. There is evidence that you do not look after your son properly. He is vastly overweight. He will be looked after by either Muggle or Squib foster parents. That is all. This court is adjourned. Take the defendant away."

Everyone got up to leave. Two squib policemen took Vernon away, while he was screaming, "You can't do this to me!"

Petunia also got up, she was crying. How could these freaks take her only two people she loved in her life?

"Petunia," a quiet voice came from behind her.

Spinning around, Petunia saw that it was Albus Dumbledore. "What do you want?" Petunia snarled.

"I was wondering if you needed any support," Dumbledore said simply.

"Of course I need support," snapped Petunia, "You took my husband and only son away from me. The last thing I need is help from you and your freakish friends. Thank-you very much! Now, if you will excuse me. I want to go home before your freakish abilities rub off on me." With that, she turned around and stormed out of the court room.

000

The next day.

_**UNCLE CHARGED WITH ABUSE AND ABANDONMENT OF THE BOY-WHO-LIVED**_

_Harry Potter's uncle, Vernon Ackley Dursley has been charged with the abuse and abandonment of The-Boy-Who-Lived._

_The news has just been released that, on the morning of the first of November, Harry Potter was abandoned in a dumpster in an alley in East-end London._

_Thankfully, Harry Potter was found six hours later, when Professor Minerva McGonagall, teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, went to check on Harry, but discovered that he was nowhere to be found._

_Dumbledore subsequently questioned the Dursleys for Harry's whereabouts and gathered a team together to rescue Harry._

_Harry's Uncle was sentenced to three years in a Muggle prison for abuse and abandonment of a baby. He called his nephew and all the other people in court 'Freaks.' This left no doubt in mind of the court that he was guilty. He and his wife, Petunia Dursley, have also lost custody of their son, Dudley, as their sixteen month old baby is vastly overweight. Dudley Dursley is now in foster care.  
_

_Harry Potter now has a new guardian. However, Dumbledore will not disclose the name of the new guardian. There are rumours, however, that Harry is staying at Hogwarts._

_We, as the Wizarding community, hope that Harry will now settle down with his new guardian, happily._

_Rita Skeeter_

"Well," said Remus bouncing a giggling Harry on his knee, "It looks like the news is out now. It won't take long for them to find out who are his new guardians. It's not exactly the worlds best kept secret."

"It would have come out eventually," McGonagall sighed. "Harry is The-Boy-Who-Lived, so everybody would like to know what happens to him. He is big news to the community. Anyway, I have to go, I have classes to teach." Bending down she kissed Harry on the forehead, "Now you be a good boy for Uncle Moony Harry and I will be back." With that she left.

There was a small pop and a House-elf appeared in front of them.

"Do Mr. Remus and Harry want some breakfast," squeaked the elf.

"That will be great Poppy," Lupin said, smiling at the elf. With another pop, the elf disappeared. He put Harry in the high chair that McGonagall had placed there.

Poppy reappeared with a tray of food for Lupin, and a bowl of baby food for Harry. Placing it on the table, Poppy went into Harry's room to clean up. Although Poppy was happy to feed Harry for Lupin, Lupin insisted on feeding Harry himself. He found it quite an adventure trying to feed Harry. Harry seemed to enjoy getting it everywhere but in his mouth.

"Okay Harry." Lupin found encouraging Harry with a treat made mealtime easier. "If you eat breakfast, we can go down to see Hagrid."

"Haggar!" squealed Harry. Then, grabbing a handful of food stuffed it into his mouth.

Lupin shook his head, "One of these days, we are going to teach you to use the spoon."

Later, heading down to Hagrid's, Lupin noticed a group of reporters standing outside the gate that led into the grounds of Hogwarts. Lupin steered away from them. It would create such a problem if they found out that a known werewolf was looking after Harry. They'd probably think that _he_ was Harry's guardian.

Lupin knocked on the door. Hagrid answered. "Remus, how are you?" Hagrid asked smiling at the both of them, "And little Harry! Good to see you both. I just finished reading the article about Harry and his Uncle in the newspaper. Ruddy Muggles," growled Hagrid, "If I knew that was going to happen to Harry, I would not have given him to Dumbledore."

"Don't worry about it Hagrid," Lupin said soothingly. He put Harry down on the floor to play with Hagrid's dog, Fang. "None of us knew it was going to happen. Not even Albus."

"Yeah, well, that Dursley fellow better not come near me, or I will tear him apart," Hagrid snarled. "Can't even look after his own son properly. I hope that he _never_ gets his son back. Ruddy Muggles."

They watched Harry playing with Fang for a while in silence. "Oh well," Lupin said with a sigh, "At least he is going to have a better life than he would have had at the Dursley's."

Hagrid grunted. After a nice morning tea at Hagrid's, Lupin and Harry headed up to the castle for lunch. The proceedings of the day before drifted from their minds.

_AN: Sorry it took me a while to get into this chapter. Hope you like it._

_BloodyMarry – I wish I could have sent them to Azkaban but they are muggles so they should go to their prison._

_Fifespice – No it isn't really relevant I just wanted to punish them for their crime._

_Mennie – Yeah I don't really like the Dursley's. Especially Vernon. Petunia is OK is some ways._


	10. Christmas at Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Twist of Time

Chapter 10: Christmas at Hogwarts

Christmas Eve

Lupin and McGonagall were decorating McGonagall's rooms for Christmas. Harry was being more of hindrance than a help. While Lupin was trying to get the tree up, Harry was playing with the ornaments. He liked the way they sparkled.

Harry, now almost seventeen months, was now a happy baby boy – well, as happy as can be, considering he was still missing his parents. However, Harry was starting to settle down. He enjoyed meeting everybody at the school. Like all children everywhere, Harry was looking forward to his first Christmas with Lupin and McGonagall.

Harry picked up an ornament shaped like a dog. "Pafoo," he cried.

Lupin turned around quickly, whacking his head against a branch. Sirius Black, also know as Padfoot, was never mentioned among themselves. Sirius Black was sentenced to life in prison for the deaths of Lily, James and Peter, as well as twelve other Muggles. Since no one ever mentioned Black, it was assumed that Harry had forgotten him.

"Pafoo," Harry repeated again, holding up the ornament to Lupin.

Bending down in front of Harry, he looked at the ornament. "Yeah, cub," Lupin said quietly, "it does look like Padfoot." Getting up Lupin said, "you want to put the star on top Harry?"

"Yay!" Harry said clapping his hands. Harry picked up the big star that glowed in different colours.

Lifting Harry, Lupin held him up to the top of the tree so that Harry could put the star on top. "There we go," Lupin said throwing Harry into the air and catching him again. Harry giggled in delight

"Well I am glad you two are having fun," McGonagall said looking around from behind the tree. "Now let's put the rest of the decorations up."

An half an hour later, they stood all back. The tree looked beautiful. It was lit up with real live faeries. Harry was amazed with the faeries and was playing with them. The tree was also decorated with fake snow, so that it glistened in the light. McGonagall and Lupin sat back watching Harry play with the faeries.

"I think it is time to put someone to bed," McGonagall said bending down in front of Harry, "Come on Harry, time for bed."

"No!" yelled Harry.

"Santa won't come until all good little boys are asleep, Harry," Lupin said with a smile. "Are you a good boy Harry?"

"Yes!" But Harry had a stubborn lip.

"Then it's time for bed, Harry," Remus said picking Harry up.

Remus tucked Harry in, and then returned to the lounge area. He went into a closet and pulled out several wrapped presents. They couldn't put the presents under the tree earlier, because Harry would get into them. After putting all the presents under the tree Lupin and McGonagall each had eggnog and then called it a night.

000

5am

Lupin was woken by something getting up onto his bed. It could be only one person. He and McGonagall could never figure out how Harry got out of his cot.

"Chrissie," chirped Harry into Lupin's ear.

Lupin turned over to face Harry. "Harry its 5am," Lupin groaned. Harry stuck out his bottom lip. "OK, OK," grumbled Lupin, "Get into bed with me."

Two hours later, there was a soft knock on the door. After getting no answer, McGonagall opened the door and looked in. She saw Lupin and Harry curled up in a ball together on the bed.

She smiled and said, "Don't you two make a lovely couple?"

"Oh, be quiet," Lupin mumbled from the bed. "Harry decided to make a wake up call at 5am. Next Christmas you have him."

McGonagall laughed. She sat down on the bed next to a mop of black hair, "Harry," she said quietly, "It's Christmas."

Harry sat up excitedly, "Chrissie" he yelled, holding up his arms to be carried. McGonagall picked him up and carried Harry into the lounge area. She put him down in front of his presents, next to tree. Harry started tearing excitedly into his presents.

"You'd think his life depended on those presents being open," Lupin commented from behind them.

McGonagall laughed, "He is almost a toddler. Everything is exciting to him," she said looking at Harry, "But he does seem more interested in unwrapping the presents, than what he got."

There was a flash of light behind her and McGonagall turned around to find that Lupin had taken a picture. Lupin walked over and bent down over the pile of presents and handed one to McGonagall.

"This is for you, Minerva," Lupin said with a smile.

McGonagall carefully opened the small package. Inside it was necklace made of gold. It had a pendant of a tabby cat, whose eyes sparkled in the light. "It's beautiful Remus," McGonagall exclaimed, "where did you get it?"

"I saw it in a shop in Diagon Alley, last time we were there," Lupin said smiling, "I thought that it would suit you."

"Here, I bought you something too," McGonagall also reached under the tree, to retrieve a large present. "It is something I hope you will enjoy."

Lupin blushed. "You didn't have to," he mumbled.

"Well since you got me something, I guessed I should get you something," McGonagall replied. "Open it."

Lupin opened the parcel to reveal a heavy bound book titled; 'Defence Against the Dark Art: How to Defend Against the Worst Evil in the World.' Lupin flicked through it. It had all the latest defence spells and pictures of what the spells did.

"Wow," Lupin exclaimed, "this looks great."

Harry came over, obviously having finished opening all of his presents. In one hand, was a teddy that sang Christmas carols. In the other hand, was a book on Muggle fairy tales from Dumbledore. He handed the book to Lupin.

"You want me to read this to you?" Lupin asked Harry.

Harry clapped his hand. Lupin picked Harry up and went over to the couch. Settling down with Harry on his lap, he started reading.

McGonagall watched with contentedly. Harry was very intelligent for his age. He picked up language skills a lot quicker then most children his age. Harry also loved books, especially, when he was being read to, by either Lupin or Dumbledore. He was also fascinated by the fact Wizarding pictures moved.

McGonagall and Lupin spoiled Harry a lot this Christmas. That was to be expected as it was Harry's first Christmas with them. Apart from the teddy and the book, Harry had received many more books, including some from the Muggle Stores. Harry seemed to love Muggle fairy tales the most. Harry also received lots of toys. Most of these were charmed to do different sort of things. There was also box of Christmas cookies for him. They decided no lollies this year, because he was too young.

000

By Christmas dinner time, Harry was all excited. They joined the rest of the school in the Great Hall for dinner. Putting Harry in his high chair, Lupin and McGonagall sat down for their meal. In the front them, sat a pile of Wizarding crackers.

McGonagall picked one up and held it out to Lupin, "Come on, Remus, let's have some fun," she said with a smile, "It's Christmas after all."

Lupin pulled the other end of the cracker and with a noise that sounded like a gun shot. Out popped a Wizard's hat, a joke and three live white mice. Harry squealed at seeing the white mice. Harry tried to get to them but was held back by his high chair. Lupin, seeing Harry's delight, conjured up a cage to hold one of the mice.

"And what are you going to do with that mouse?" McGonagall asked wearily.

"Keep it for Harry, of course," Lupin said smiling. "It gives him something to play with."

McGonagall groaned, "Yeah, but why a mouse? The only mice I like are the ones I use for transfiguration."

"Yeah well, we will keep this one out of your way," Lupin said handing Harry a bowl of Christmas pudding that appeared in front of him.

000

Later, back in McGonagall's suite, Harry played with his new toys. He loved the blocks he received that turned different colours at a touch. It was also charmed so they wouldn't fall down. Lupin read his new book from McGonagall and McGonagall was listening to carols on the Wizard wireless radio.

There was a knock on the portrait door.

"Come in," McGonagall called out.

Dumbledore entered. "Morning Minerva, Lupin and, of course, little Harry. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas."

"Alby!" Harry squealed with delight. Then, holding up the cage with the white mouse he said, "Mousie."

Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling. "You got a mouse for Christmas did you Harry? I need to talk to your guardians Harry so I will talk to you later."

Harry nodded and turned back to his blocks.

"What is it Albus?" McGonagall asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"I just got an owl last night," Dumbledore sighed. "Apparently Vernon Dursley is making a lot of fuss. He is telling people that there are 'freaks' out there that think they can do anything to 'normal' people. He is trying to appeal his sentence, while Petunia Dursley is doing everything she can to get their son, Dudley, back. The Statute of Secrecy department," Dumbledore continued, "is having trouble covering them up."

"Why don't they just modify their memories?" Lupin asked.

"Because," Dumbledore replied, "they, well, Petunia already knew about magic. Under Wizarding law, they don't usually modify their memories. Anyway, you sign these papers. It puts all legal rights of Harry over to you two. This leaves the Dursleys no relationship rights to him whatsoever. That way we can say that they are no longer having any rights in the Wizarding community. So, there is no reason we can't modify their memories!"

"Great!" Lupin exclaimed. "Where are the papers? We will sign them now."

With that Dumbledore pulled out the piece of parchment. After it was all signed Dumbledore got up to leave.

"I won't disturb your Christmas anymore," Dumbledore announced, "Merry Christmas."

A short time later, McGonagall put Harry to bed. Not long afterwards Lupin and McGonagall went to bed, wishing each other a 'goodnight.

_AN: Sorry for not putting chapter up sooner. Had some computer problems and lost the half of the chapter I had already typed up. Hope you enjoy._


	11. Of Birthdays and Magic

**Harry Potter and the Twist in Time**

**Chapter 11: Of Birthdays and Magic**

Harry was quickly growing into a vibrant, playful, happy boy. At nearly two years, he enjoyed everything magical. Harry was always delighted when pictures moved. He was also getting to know all the teachers and some of the students well. Although he enjoyed living with Lupin and McGonagall, Harry missed his parents a lot. He occasionally had nightmares about the night they died. Except for that, Harry loved his life and his new guardians.

Harry's second birthday was coming up quickly. McGonagall and Lupin were busy preparing for it. Because it was during the summer holidays, they didn't have to worry about going to classes. So that ment that everybody could be with Harry on his special day.

When it came to presents Lupin and McGonagall had different ideas. Lupin wanted to give Harry a toy broom. But, as McGonagall pointed out, Harry was still too young for that. They both suspected that Dumbledore would give something Muggle, as Dumbledore had a love of Muggles, especially their Faerie tales.

000

31st July 1982 5am

Harry's birthday dawned on a beautiful summer's day. Lupin was woken by Harry jumping up onto his bed, as was tradition now.

"Wakey, Wakey!" Harry screamed into his ear.

"Harry," Lupin groaned, "it's 5am. It is not time to get up."

"But it's my birthday," Harry said giving Lupin the stubborn lip.

"True, Harry," Lupin replied, "But nobody will be up yet. So why don't you get into bed with me."

Harry shook his head, "No!" he yelled.

"Fine," Lupin sighed. "Why don't you play quietly with your toys then? We are _not_ getting up at 5am to open your presents."

Still giving Lupin the lip, Harry crawled under the blankets with Lupin.

000

7am

Harry was to be found on the floor playing with his toy dragon, when McGonagall opened the door.

McGonagall smiled, "Happy Birthday, Harry!" she called.

Harry got up and ran over to her, lifting up his arms to be carried.

McGonagall picked Harry up and tossed him into the air. "How is our birthday boy today?" she asked, catching Harry again.

Harry squealed with delight and cried, "Prezzies!"

"Not yet Harry," McGonagall said carrying Harry into the lounge area. "Breakfast first. Then, wait for everybody to arrive, so we can give you all of your presents together."

McGonagall placed Harry into his high chair. Turning to the kitchenette, she started preparing to make blueberry pancakes. She had just placed the pancakes in front of Harry when Lupin came in, looking dishevelled.

"You know what we should have Harry for his birthday?" Lupin said with a groan, "An alarm clock so he knows when he can't wake me up."

McGonagall laughed. Harry, with a mouthful of pancake, squealed "Mooey!"

"Hey cub," Lupin replied, kissing Harry on the forehead, "Happy Birthday! Are you opening presents yet?"

McGonagall shook her head. "I thought that we'd wait till everybody is here."

Lupin laughed, "Ha! Asking a two year old to wait, is a lot to ask."

"Maybe," McGonagall said, "but he has to. Whether he wants to or not."

After breakfast, people started to arrive, starting with Dumbledore and Hagrid. They gave Harry presents when they arrived. Harry couldn't contain his excitement, so McGonagall had to give in.

Harry was given each present in turn; starting with Lupin's gift where he got a photo album full of moving pictures of his parents. There were some with Harry in it. Harry, of course, loved it, having no real memories of his parents.

From McGonagall Harry received several magical story books, some new clothes, including some wizarding robes that were emerald green to match his eyes. Also, Harry was given some of his favourite sweets including chocolate frogs.

Dumbledore gave Harry a number of Muggle children's books from a series called Little Golden Books. Included in the present was a bag of lemon drops (which were, of course, Dumbledore's favourite sweet.) McGonagall wasn't entirely happy about this part of the present. But she made no objection.

Hagrid gave Harry a new mouse to go with Harry's mouse "Mousie". There were also some rock cakes and fudge to go with it. McGonagall noted that she would have to put them in the fire to soften them, before she would let Harry eat them.

McGonagall then went to get the cake. It was a chocolate cake shaped in the shape of a snitch. On it was "Happy Birthday Harry" and two candles. Everybody sang "Happy Birthday" and Harry, with the help of Lupin, blew out the candles.

They spent the rest of the day playing games and splashing in the lake, on the grounds of Hogwarts.

000

Days passed and Harry was as happy as could be. Harry enjoyed his new books. He especially loved the photo album that had moving pictures of his parents. At least he had something to remember them by. Each day he grew faster and faster. Because it was school holidays, he was allowed to spend more time around the school. Though, of course, he was only allowed to when he was with an adult. He spent most of the time in Dumbledore's office. Harry was fascinated in Fawkes the phoenix.

One time when Harry was in Dumbledore's office, he was left alone for a short while. Harry, of course, being a curious child, decided to look a bit closer at one of Dumbledore's many objects. Harry picked up one particular object which emitted puffs of smoke. Looking a bit closer, he could see that the smoke made shapes.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, coming from somewhere in the castle. It caused Harry to drop the object, which smashed onto the ground broken. Harry stared at it in shock. Harry started to cry. He picked up the pieces, not knowing what to do. He had broken one of Dumbledore's things. Harry wondered how he was going to fix it. He sat back on the floor. Picking up each piece, individually he concentrated.

Dumbledore just got back into his office to find Harry on the floor. In front of Harry was one of Dumbledore's many objects, broken. Just when he pulled out his wand to repair the object, the object glowed and repaired itself. Dumbledore was surprised. That was a pretty strong bit of magic, to be able to do that at two years old! Dumbledore approached Harry. Who turned around startled. There were tear marks going down his face.

"I…I didn't mean to Alby," Harry cried, "it fell"

Picking up a tearful Harry, Dumbledore reassured the upset toddler, "It's alright Harry. Look, it is all fixed up now. Don't worry about it. It is not your fault," Dumbledore smiled and continued, "How about we take you back to Minerva and Remus and they can explain a few things to you."

Harry nodded, burying his face into Dumbledore's robes.

When they arrived back in McGonagall's suite, McGonagall was already there sipping some tea and organising her classes for the new school year.

"Ah, good, Albus," McGonagall said looking up, "I was about to go and get Harry so he can have his afternoon nap." Then noticing Harry she asked, "What happened?"

"How about you take Harry to bed and I will explain it to you," Dumbledore answered.

After putting Harry to bed for his nap, McGonagall took the seat opposite. "So what's wrong?" she asked again.

"I left my office for a few minutes to do some things," Dumbledore answered. "When I returned I found Harry on the floor. One of my items was broken in front of him. I pulled out my wand and was about to fix it, when Harry, obviously doing _accidental_ magic, fixed it. Harry was quite upset with breaking it. But he is fine. I told him that you would have a chat with him and that he isn't in trouble."

"Sure I will a chat with him," McGonagall said nodding, "He isn't in trouble so it won't be a problem."

"Anyway," Dumbledore continued, "the reason I left for a few minutes is that I got an owl from the Ministry. They decided that they are going to claim that Vernon Dursley is insane. They have him moved to a psychiatric hospital. Hopefully, the Muggles will think that he is crazy and that there is no proof that what he says is real. They have already modified Petunia's memory. Well," Dumbledore said getting up, "I have to go and send an owl back. So I will let you finish what you are doing."

With that Dumbledore left.

_AN: Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I am having major computer problems with my laptop and I have no access to it. So I had to rewrite this chapter. I don't know when I will be able to put up the next as my sister is due to have a baby so I will be busy with that. So please be patient._


	12. Flying and School

_This chapter is dedicated to my niece Kairi Melissa Rose Morton. Born on 7/10/2006. Yay I an Aunty_

**Harry Potter and the Twist in Time**

**Chapter 12: Flying and School**

At five years old, Harry was growing into a hyperactive boy. He spent half of his time exploring the castle and the other half trying to get away from his guardians, so that he could explore the castle.

For his fifth birthday, Harry had received his first proper broom. For his fourth, he had received a toy broom. The broom he got was an ABC 123 first broom for young children. Harry was, of course, thrilled.

Two days after Harry's birthday. Lupin took Harry out for his first flying lesson. Because it was still school holidays, they were able to use the Quidditch pitch.

Down at the pitch Lupin showed Harry the basics of flying and safety. He then let Harry have some fun on his own. The broom didn't go any further then seven feet off and no faster then five kilometres per hour, which made it safe for children.

Harry made some laps around the quidditch pitch, squealing with delight. When he got bored doing that, Harry decided to have a little fun.

Lupin, who was momentarily distracted when Hagrid arrived, looked up to find Harry doing rolls on his brooms and dives. Lupin almost had a heart attack. He raced over to where Harry was flying. Lupin waved his wand so the broom would stop flying.

Picking Harry off the broom, Lupin turned Harry around so they were face to face. "Harry, what in Merlin's beard did you think you were doing?" Lupin asked, exasperated. "I would have died, if you had hurt yourself."

Harry looked at the ground. Although he loved making mischief, Harry didn't like upsetting his guardians too much. "I'm sorry," he mumbled apologetically. "I was just having some fun."

Lupin smiled. One could never stay angry too long with Harry. Although Harry was very good at giving them the sweet innocent look, Lupin and McGonagall knew otherwise. Harry took after his father a lot. Full of mischief and always looking for adventure. You had to keep a close eye on him or Harry would disappear. Although Harry did take after his father, James a lot, he also took after his mother, Lily as well. With a quick wit and a thirst for knowledge. He loved books. And was quite advanced reading for his age.

Lupin laughed. "Harry, there is having fun and scaring the daylights out of people. We better head up. It's getting late."

Can I go flying again tomorrow Moony?" Harry asked excitedly.

"No, I am afraid not," Lupin said shaking his head. Harry stuck out his bottom lip. "Tomorrow we are going to Hogsmeade to enrol in your new school there. Ok, if you want we might go the day after, if you promise not to scare the daylights out of me again."

Harry looked up happily at that. He was looking forward to starting Hogsmeade Primary School. This was a Wizarding Primary School – the only one in the UK. It was like a Muggle Primary School, except it took Witches and Wizards from the Hogsmeade area. They were taught everything you would learn in a Muggle school. The only thing McGonagall didn't like about going to a Wizarding School, is that everybody will know his name. But, it was either this school, or one in a neighbouring town.

On the way back to the castle, Lupin spoke up again, "just between you and me Harry. Let's not tell Minerva what happened today on the pitch."

Harry giggled.

000

Harry, like every five year old, was looking forward to his first day of school. He got dressed early into his robes and was ready for school by 6am. However, although Harry was ready to go, Lupin and McGonagall weren't.

Harry sat in the middle of the floor of his bedroom pondering how he was going to get Lupin up. Last year at Christmas, Lupin decided that Harry was old enough to realise that, because Harry was up, it didn't mean that it was time for everybody to get up. Lupin had gone as far as threatening Harry with a tickling charm, if Harry woke Lupin up again before 7am.

'The trick is,' Harry thought, 'is getting Moony's wand out of the way.

Lupin's wan was located on a shelf above Lupin's bed, out of Harry's reach. Harry frowned in concentration figuring out how to get it down. There was a small popping sound and, suddenly the wand was in his hand.

'Cool,' Harry thought, 'I did accidental magic.' Harry, of course, been lectured about using magic. However, they couldn't stop him doing accidental magic. He hadn't meant to have Moony's wand in his hand by magic.

With a mischievious smile on his face. Harry placed Lupin's wand under his own pillow. Heading back to Lupin he jumped onto the bed. Lupin nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Harry," Lupin snapped. "What in Merlin's beard, do you think you are doing?" Then nticing his clock, "and what did we say about getting me up before 7am?"

Harry dived under his bed as Lupin reached for his wand.

Lupin groaned. His wand wasn't there. He dragged Harry out from underneath Harry's bed. Holding Harry up, Lupin asked calmly, "Harry, what did you do with my wand?"

Harry gave him the stubborn bottom lip.

Lupin laughed. "OK then, I will have to do this the Muggle way." With that, he started tickling Harry all over. Harry squealed in protest.

Ten minutes later, they headed out into the lounge room, for breakfast. Lupin was just serving pancakes when McGongall arrived.

"I heard Harry getting you up this morning," McGonagall mentioned with a smile sitting down across from Harry.

"Tell me about it," Lupin groaned looking down into his coffee. "I thought I had it down pat with getting me up before 7am. But Harry managed to get my wand and hide it. Come on Harry you have to eat breakfast before you go to school."

Harry was too excited to eat. Eventually, McGonagall and Lupin gave up. Later on the three of them headed down the main street of Hogsmeade towards the school. Arriving at the school they found lots of kids running around.

They headed to meet Harry's new teacher Mrs. Vance. When they entered Mrs. Vance looked up with a smile. "Hi Remus, hi Minerva." Then bending down so that she was face to face with Harry she said, "hi Harry, my name is Mrs. Vance. I will be your teacher. Come, and I will show you your class mates. You can come over and play.

The class was small, with only ten students from Hogsmeade and the surrounding area. Some kids at the school were from prominent pure-blood families who didn't want their kids mingling with Muggles.

Harry enjoyed spending the day with his new classmates. From day one, he made some new friends, including Seamus Finnagin and Susan Bones. Everybody who saw Harry's scar knew him straight away. This made Harry very shy with people looking at his scar, but other than that, he had a great time.

By the end of the day, when Lupin picked him up, Harry felt happy. Having enjoyed his first day, Harry felt that he was ready for anything.

_AN: Sorry for the wait. As my dedication reads my sister had a baby. Then it was my birthday yesterday. But it is finally up._


	13. Pranks and Weasleys

**Harry Potter and the Twist in Time**

**Chapter 13: Pranks and Weasleys**

Nine year old Harry raced through the corridors of Hogwarts, taking a sharp right at a tapestry into a secret hallway. If he didn't hurry he would miss The Sorting. Harry was looking forward to this year's Sorting. The Weasley twins were starting this year. He had heard a lot about them from their older brothers. The twins were the big pranksters in the family.

Harry had met the twins last summer during the holidays when McGonagall let him stay overnight at the Weasley's place. It was a large family of seven kids. Six boys and one girl. The youngest son was Harry's age: Ron Weasley. Harry got along with Ron very well. However he only got to see Ron during the holidays. Although the Weasley's were pure-blood wizards, they couldn't afford to send their children to Hogsmeade Primary.

Harry arrived in the Great Hall just before McGonagall entered with the first year students. Harry raced up the aisle and took his seat next to Lupin at the staff table. Normally he had a choice to sit anywhere he liked, which was normally with the Gryffindors. But he preferred to sit at the staff table for The Sorting each year. He had a better view of the sorting from there.

Just as Harry took his seat, the doors opened revealing the new first years. Harry immediately recognised the Weasley twins, with their vivid red hair. He gave them a quick wave before they turned around with the others, to face the rest of the school.

Harry waited impatiently for The Sorting to end. Just like any growing boy he was starving. But, he also wanted to see in which house the twins were going to be. Finally, "Weasley, Fred," was called. Crossing his fingers Harry waited. He didn't have to wait long. After a few seconds was called, "Gryffindor." The same went for George. Harry clapped hard with the rest of Gryffindor. At last, when Dumbledore announced the feast to start Harry ran down to the twins, and sat down across them.

"Congratulation guys!" Harry bubbled over with enthusiasm. "I hope I get into Gryffindor when I start here. Then we can have lots of fun."

"Great," George nodded. Then leaning over so that no one else could listen, George continued, "Let's start having fun now."

"Yeah, let's let the school know that the Weasley twins have arrived," Fred agreed excitedly.

"Even better," Harry said, pulling out a book from his robes. He gave a cautious look at his guardians. Luckily they were busy talking with Hagrid. He handed it over to the twins. "I bought this book today, after school in Hogsmeade."

The book was titled, 'Pranks for the Pranksters'. The twins grinned mischievously and bent their heads together to read.

After dessert, Dumbledore stood up to address the school. In the meantime, during dessert Harry had snuck back to his seat between McGonagall and Lupin, on the twins' insistence. They didn't want him to get into trouble.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore commenced. "A warm welcome to our new students and welcome back to our old students. Now, for the start of term announcements…"

Suddenly, there was a loud bang from above. From the ceiling fell thousands of spectacular coloured balloons. The second they touched something they popped, spraying the people nearby with coloured paint. When everyone saw what was happening, they dived under the tables to avoid the paint. However by the end of the trouble everybody had at least some paint on them.

The twins and Harry were the only ones laughing. McGonagall gave Harry a look that said, 'wait till we get back to our rooms,' which caused Harry to blush. Dumbledore waved his wand and the paint quickly disappeared.

"Well," Dumbledore said eyes twinkling, "it seems we have some new pranksters to join our youngest person here. Anyway, back to announcements: students are reminded that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to _all_ students or they will suffer a painful death. There is to be no magic used in the school corridors. You are also reminded that dung bombs and many other similar items are not allowed on the school corridors. The complete list of these rules can be found on Mr Filch's office door. Now that is all. Have a good night's rest to get ready for the start of the new year."

Harry decided to make a run for McGonagall's suite to get there before she arrived. He dived for the cover of the moving students. Taking his usual short cuts, Harry made it in five minutes. Harry got under his bed he waited until they arrived. Knowing it was going to at least a couple more minutes before they arrived.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" McGonagall's voice came from the next room. "YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!"

Harry flinched and crawled out from under the bed knowing he was in trouble again. The door opened.

"Harry I know that was you. _And_ that you probably had help from those Weasley twins," McGonagall said loudly. "I know this because this particular charm needed a wand. What do you have to say for yourself, Potter?"

"Sorry," Harry mumbled. Seeing Lupin in the door, and thinking quickly he spoke up, "I just thought that the hall needed some colour added to it."

Lupin quickly hid a smile. However McGonagall wasn't finished yet. "Well you are grounded for two weeks. You are only allowed out of this suite for meals and school. _And_, you are to come home straight away after school. No hanging around the shops. Also, no flying. I will confiscate your broom if I have to. Got it?"

"Yes," Harry said humbly looking at his feet.

"Now where is that book you were showing to the twins tonight? And where did you get it?" McGonagall asked.

"They have it. I lent it to them. I got it from the book shop in Hogsmeade earlier today," Harry responded still staring at his shoes.

"Well then, I will get it from them tomorrow," McGonagall said. "Now - bedtime. I will see you in the morning. And tomorrow, except for meals you are to stay in here. I will have Poppy make sure you stay if I have too." With that, she left the room.

Harry went to the dresser to get his pyjamas out and then noticed that Lupin was still in the room.

Lupin broke out in a smile. "As much as I know that it was wrong for you to do that. I have to admit that it was brilliant" Lupin laughed. "I think Albus thinks so too. But, you are still not getting out of being grounded, so goodnight." Lupin then went back into the lounge area.

Harry sighed. Grounded for two weeks and no flying. OK, it might not be the worst thing in the world, but it was still harsh. But he guessed that at least he would be able to catch up on his reading for school.

_AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I am rounding up the pre Hogwarts time next chapter. Then I will start with his time at school. Hope you enjoy Cathie_


	14. Christmas at the Burrow

**Harry Potter and the Twist in Time**

**Chapter 14: Christmas at The Burrow**

Ten year old Harry waited outside the Transfiguration Classroom, for the Second Years to finish class. He'd just got back from school and was going to meet the Weasley twins, so they could plan their Christmas prank. It was December 21st and Harry and the twins planned to make a prank tonight for the last day of term.

The next day Harry was going to The Burrow to spend Christmas there. McGonagall decided that it was alright, considering next year, Harry was starting school at Hogwarts. Also, this year Lupin's 'monthly problem,' fell on the night before Christmas. So, it wouldn't be as much as fun. Harry found that one of the best parts of his birthdays and Christmases was figuring out how to wake Lupin up early, without getting into _too_ much trouble.

A bell rang from somewhere in the castle. Noise erupted from inside the classroom. The door opened emitting the Second Years. Fred and George were the last two to exit.

"Sorry Harry mate," George said, seeing Harry. "Your mother decided that because we popped a Christmas cracker, that we should clean up."

Harry laughed. His 'mother,' Minerva McGonagall, taught Transfiguration and was very strict. She didn't like students mucking about in her class. This meant, the twins spent a lot of time in detentions with her.

"Now," Fred said, grinning and rubbing his hands together, "where is that wonderful book of yours?"

000

Two hours later, found the Wealeys and Harry eating dinner in the Great Hall together with all the other students. Getting the signal of a wink from Harry, the twins waved their wands under the table.

Suddenly everybody was dressed in Santa suits. The students held hands and started singing:

_Dashing through the snow  
In a one-horse open sleigh  
Through the fields we go  
Laughing all the way.  
Bells on bob-tails ring  
Making spirits bright  
What fun it is to ride and sing  
A sleighing song tonight._

_Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh, O  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way,  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh._

The students stood staring at the laughing twins and Harry. They looked murderous. Seeing this, the twins and Harry jumped up and ran out of the Hall. Before they could reach the doors, a loud voice rang out.

"Potter, Weasley and Weasley," McGonagall's voice made them stop in their tracks. "In my office right this minute."

Harry, Fred and George waited outside McGonagall's office. When McGonagall arrived, she looked furious.

Letting them in, McGonagall sat on the other side of the desk. "What were you three think you were doing at dinner time?"

The twins looked stood silently. However, Harry spoke up, "we just thought we'd give a bit of Christmas cheer. After all, it is the last day of term and we won't be here for Christmas."

"And you have to admit, Professor," George piped up bravely, "that is _was_ fun." George looked down and mumbled at the look from McGonagall, "Well…Professor Dumbledore seemed to think so."

"Yeah, well Professor Dumbledore is funny about things like this," McGonagall said sternly. "But just because Dumbledore thinks they are fun, doesn't mean the rest of the school does. So for punishment you two have a week's worth of detention when you get back from holidays. And Harry, you are grounded for a week, which also means, no flying! Now, Fred and George, go back to your dorms and Harry you'd be better be back in our suite when I get there."

Harry and the twins made a dash for the door and kept running until they were two floors above McGonagall's office.

"Well, I don't care what McGonagall says," Fred said smiling. "That _was_ a lot of fun. Did you catch it on film George?"

"Oh yes, I got everything," George grinned. "Although I don't want to know Mum's reaction, when she finds out that we played a prank on the whole school."

"Well, I better get going. If I am not back in time I will probably get a month,s grounding." With that, Harry turned around and headed back to the suite.

000

Harry and the other Weasleys left platform 9¾ to meet Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny Weasley who were waiting for them. There were hugs all round.

"Good to see you again, Harry dear. Had a good term?" Molly said, beaming at Harry.

"It was alright, Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied.

"And you two," Molly said pointedly. "What is this I hear about you pranking the entire school to sing some Muggle Christmas song? Wait till we get home!"

The twins and Harry exchanged worried looks. That was never a good sign. They all piled into the Weasley's Ford Anglia. Harry was, as usual, staring at all things Muggle. He loved Muggle things. However, growing up in Hogwarts, and going to school in the only Wizarding village in Europe, he didn't get to see them a lot.

Harry also spent some of the trip talking with Ron. Before he knew it, they had arrived. The Burrow had to be his second favourite place to be. It was full of the unexpected and it was filled with love.

000

Harry was awoken bright and early, on Christmas day, with a joyful Ron leaping onto his bed.

"Merry Christmas, Harry!" Ron said jumping up and down.

Harry put his glasses on and looked around. At the end of his bed was a large pile of presents. Harry's face broke out with a smile. Christmas was one of his favourite days of the year.

Harry excitedly tore the paper off his presents, smiling all the time. From McGonagall, he got some new robes including some dress robes the colour of his eyes. From Lupin, he received a book of activities for special occasions, which he flipped through making plans for pranks. From Dumbledore - the usual lemon drops and some Muggle comic books. From Hagrid, was a small moving model of a Unicorn, made from real Unicorn hair. From Molly Weasley he received the usual knitted jumper and homemade Christmas cake and from Ron a scarf of the Chudley Cannons. From the twins, he got a new book on pranks, one for each day of the year.

Grinning from ear to ear, he pulled on his new jumper and headed down for breakfast. Harry greeted everybody with "Merry Christmas." He found that, apart from Mrs. Weasley, he was the only one downstairs. Pulling out his new comics, Harry started reading.

"I hope those are not more pranks books?" Molly asked, when she saw Harry.

"No, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said not looking up, "they are Muggle comic books. They are quite interesting. And thanks for the jumper."

"That's alright dear," Molly said. "Just don't let Arthur see those comic books. You know how he loves Muggle stuff."

000

Christmas dinner consisted of many of Harry's favourite foods. There were also little Christmas puddings and Harry got a silver sickle inside his. Molly was also able to get a Wizard cracker for everyone. In Harry's cracker was a packet of exploding snap and an admiral's hat.

Feeling full, Harry spent half the afternoon reading his new books. Then he joined the Weasley family for a snowball fight.

Harry headed for bed at the end of the day he was quite happy. It had to be one of his best Christmases.

_AN: Sorry that it took so long. I wrote one chapter then decided to squeeze another chapter in before it. So it won't be long before I post the next chapter._


	15. Of Birthday surprises

**Harry Potter and the Twist in Time**

**Chapter 15: Of Birthday Surprises**

Harry woke up early on the 31st of July all excited. It was his eleventh birthday. This meant, in a little over a month, Harry would actually be attending Hogwarts, not just living there. Harry got up and he looked over at the clock. It was 5am. He wasn't allowed to get people up untill 7am. Deciding that he would visit the Room of Requirement, Harry got dressed.

Harry had discovered the Room when he was six. He had run into it while being chased by Mr. Filch. It took a while to find out how to use the room, but since then, it had become his favourite room in the whole castle.

Sneaking out of the suite, Harry headed to the seventh floor. Harry decided to make the Room of Requirement into a study with his favourite books in it.

Nearly two hours later, found Harry racing back down the stairs. He had completely lost track of time! Luckily, being summer holidays, there weren't so many people around. Especially at 7am. However, Lupin might notice that Harry didn't wake him up at exactly 7am. Quickly, Harry puffed out the password, 'sugar quills.' He was just on time to jump onto Lupin's bed.

"Time to get up!" Harry yelled. "It's my birthday."

Turning over Lupin groaned, "I know Harry. I don't need reminding every year on the dot. When are you going to grow out of this?"

Harry was grinning. He got off Lupin's bed and ran into the lounge area to wait for Lupin to get dressed. McGongall was the first one to appear.

"Morning and Happy birthday Harry," McGonagall said giving Harry a big hug. "Lupin still trying to get up? How about I make breakfast this morning?" McGonagall started preparing Harry's favourite blueberry pancakes.

Lupin entered and sat down for breakfast, just as an owl flew through the window, landing on the table in front of Harry.

Harry squealed with delight, "It's my Hogwarts letter! I made it to Hogwarts!"

"Was there any doubt?" Lupin murmured. "But then again, with all the mischief you have made _before_ you came of age, they might have not wanted you to come."

Harry stuck out his tongue at Lupin, and then opened his letter and read aloud:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock Supreme Mugwamp, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Harry did a little dance with excitement. "When can we get my things?" Harry asked. "Can we go today? Can I have an owl?"

"I think that with all your excitement that you forgot that it is your birthday," Lupin commented. "And you need to open your presents first. Then, yes, we will go shopping for your things."

"Prezzies!" Harry squealed.

With a wave of Lupin's wand, a pile of presents appeared on the table. Harry started digging into them straight away. Harry received a Nimbus 2000 broomstick from Lupin. Harry was ecstatic. From McGonagall, Harry received a book on transfiguration. Dumbledore sent him Harrys father's invisibility cloak, Harry immediately had some plans for it. From Ron, a Chudley Cannon's poster. Hagrid sent some homemade fudge and a book on magical creatures. From the rest of his friends he received sweets and books.

000

With a whoosh, Harry came out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. Brushing himself off, he waited to the side for his guardians to come out.

After entering Diagon Alley through the hidden entrance, McGonagall looked down at the list of things they needed. "OK, we need books, robes, potion ingredients and a wand."

"Don't forget an owl as well," Harry piped up.

"Nope, let's not forget that as well," McGonagall said. "Let's get your robes first."

They entered the shop and a shop assistant came hurrying up. "Hogwarts dear?" she asked. "We have another boy being fitted at the moment. Please come into the back with me."

Harry followed her into the back, where he found Draco Malfoy being fitted. Harry scowled. He had met Malfoy at school in Hogsmeade. From the start, they didn't get along. Harry thought Malfoy to be a stuck up, arrogant brat, who would do anything to get power.

"You going to Hogwarts as well Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "I can't believe they let filthy half-bloods into that school. It is, after all, meant to be the _best_ school in Europe."

"It _is_ the best school," Harry snapped. "_Because_ it lets in all types of people. Not just arrogant pure-bloods like yourself. And, of course, I am going to Hogwarts. I live there remember."

"You better watch out, Potter," Malfoy said. "Or you will go the same way as your parents. They were people who thought that blood doesn't matter. No pride in them."

"That's all dear," the shop assistant said, handing Harry some robes packages.

"See you at Hogwarts then, Potter," Malfoy said sneering.

"You alright Harry?" McGonagall asked, when Harry came out of the shop.

"I'm alright," Harry responded. "I met Malfoy in the shop, that's all. He was just his usual self."

"OK, well we better get your books." With that they headed to Flourish and Blotts. Harry immediately went to the shelves on pranks and jinxes, while a disapproving McGonagall and Lupin got the books Harry needed for school.

Finally, they went to Ollivanders. This was the part Harry was looking forward to the most. Getting a wand. Now he would be able to do any pranks he wanted to do with magic. He entered into a shop which was crowded with shelves covered in boxes. When he entered, there was the sound of a bell tingling from somewhere in the shop.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," said a soft voice from behind some shelves. "I was wondering when I would be seeing you." Harry jumped. He saw an old man coming out from behind the shelves. "I remember, as if yesterday, when your parents were in here buying their first wand. Ah, Minerva it's been a while. Holly and Unicorn tail hair thirteen inches. Very good for transfiguration. And Remus Lupin, maple and phoenix feather ten inches. Very good for defence. Good to see you both." Looking at Harry's scar, Mr. Ollivander shook his head. "I am sorry to say that I sold the wand that did that. Very powerful wand. If only I knew what it was going into the world to do." He shook his head again. "Now, which arm is your wand arm?"

Harry held out his right arm. Immediately Mr. Ollivander started measuring. After he finished measuring, he headed for the shelves and started to pull down boxes.

After an hour, Harry felt that he had tried every wand in the shop, but none of them made Mr. Ollivander satisfied.

"Tricky customer, eh?" Mr. Ollivander said. "Don't worry, we will find the right wand for you." Thenm pulling another box from deep within a shelf, he said, "I wonder, now – yeah, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches nice and supple."

Harry took the feather and with a swish red and gold sparks flew out of the end.

"Curious, curious…" Mr. Ollivander muttered.

Harry felt unnerved and asked, "Whhat is curious?"

"It is funny that you are destined for this wand," Mr. Ollivander said looking closely at Harry, "when its brother gave you that scar."

Harry stood there in shock. He didn't think about his parents' murderer as someone who actually attended Hogwarts. It gave him a chill. Seeing Harry's shock, Lupin quickly paid for the wand while McGonagall led Harry outside.

"How about we get an ice-cream, Harry?" Lupin suggested.

Harry sat quietly as he ate his ice-cream. Lupin and McGonagall exchanged worried looks. "Harry are you alright?" McGonagall asked. "Do you need to talk?"

Harry slowly came out of his reverie. "No," he said, looking up finally. "I just needed to think for awhile. But I am fine. Can I get an owl now?"

Lupin laughed. "Of course. Let's go."

_AN: Hogwarts Express next chapter. Harry's friends from school will come into the story then. Hope you enjoyed it_


	16. Hogwarts Express

**Harry Potter and the Twist in Time**

**Chapter 16: Hogwarts Express**

Harry, as usual, woke up early on September 1st. Today he was catching the Hogwarts Express as a new student. Harry got up and checked that he had packed everything (for the hundredth time!) Lupin pointed out that he didn't have to worry about forgetting anything because his other things were already here. But that didn't stop Harry being nervous.

Although Harry didn't really need to catch the train, everybody agreed that part of the experience of starting at Hogwarts was catching the train.

'Anyway,' Harry thought, 'I get to make new friends and meet my old ones from school.'

000

10:30 am found Harry, McGonagall and Lupin at Kings Cross Station. They headed through the barrier to platform 9¾. All Harry had was a bag with his school robes for him to change into when they got to Hogwarts. They walked down the platform, looking at the train carriages for a free compartment. Many students said Hi on the way.

"Harry!" came a familiar voice from further down the platform. "There is a spare compartment down here." Looking up, Harry saw his friend from school, Seamus Finnigan.

"Hey Seamus. You got in, as well I see," Harry said smiling.

"Of course, I don't want to go anywhere else," Seamus said. "Do you think Susan made it as well?"

"I hope so," Harry nodded. "Ron already owled me to say that he'd got in. Wouldn't it be great if we were all in the same house?"

"Harry James Potter!" came McGonagall's voice from outside the compartment. "Do you think you are too old to say a goodbye to us?"

Harry laughed. He knew that he would be seeing them tonight, but he thought that he should at least say goodbye.

A few minutes later another familiar voice was heard outside the compartment. "Where's Percy?" came Mrs. Weasley's voice.

Harry quickly looked out of the window, to see the Weasley family just outside. Racing outside, Harry joined them. The twins were making a joke about Percy not telling them that he was a Prefect.

"Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said seeing him, "Had a good summer? Did you hear our news? Percy made Prefect. Third one in the family."

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" Fred asked.

"Because he's a Prefect," Mrs. Weasley said fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term – send an owl when you get there."

The twins and Harry exchanged evil grins. Then Mrs. Weasley turned to them.

"Now, you two – this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl, telling me that you've blown up a toilet…"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, mum."

"It's not funny. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," Ron mumbled.

There was a sharp whistle from further down the train.

"Ok, all of you have a good term. And be good," she said pointedly at the twins.

They all climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express. Ginny started crying and chased after the train as it sped off. They all waved goodbye.

"Well, we're going down the train," Fred said rubbing his hands together. "Lee Jordan has a tarantula down there. See you later."

Ron looked like he didn't know where to go. Harry just smiled.

"Come, you can join Seamus and me, in our compartment if you like," Harry said. "We have a compartment further down the train."

Ron and Harry entered the compartment to find Susan Bones had joined Seamus.

"Hi Harry, Ron," Susan piped up. "Looking forward to your first year at Hogwarts? I have been looking forward since I was five."

"Same," Seamus nodded. "Any idea which houses you would be in?"

"No one really knows until they are sorted," Susan said, with a shrug. "But I am most likely to be in Hufflepuff. The whole family has been in there."

"And I will most likely be in Gryffindor. My whole family has been in there, including my brothers. But…" Ron's voice became almost a whisper. "Imagine being in Slytherin."

They all shuddered.

"The worst thing, I think, is having Snape as our potions teacher," Harry said shaking his head. "He hates me for some reason. But Mum won't tell me why. She said wait to till I get older. But I think it has something to do with my Dad."

There came a rattling noise outside the compartment. The door slid open. "Anything off the trolley dears?"

Harry, Seamus and Susan got up, while Ron mumbled about having sandwiches. Harry grabbed some pumpkin pastries, a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans and some chocolate frogs for Ron. Sharing their food around, they all were quite happy and chatted about Quidditch.

At about 4pm, there was a soft knock on the door. A round-faced forgettable boy called Neville Longbottom, whom they recognised from school, stood at the doorway.

"Sorry, but you haven't seen a toad at all?" Neville asked.

They all shook their heads.

"I've lost him!" Neville wailed. "He keeps getting away from me."

"Don't worry, he will turn up," Harry said reassuring.

Neville left.

"I don't know why he is so bothered," Ron said. "If I'd brought a toad, I'd lose it as quick as I can. Then again, I can't talk. I brought Scabbers." Ron took out Percy's old rat.

"How come you got him?" Harry asked. "Isn't he Percy's?"

"He was," Ron said glumly. "But when Percy got an owl for making Prefect, he gave me Scabbers."

Just then, a girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth entered. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said with a very bossy voice.

"We already told him, we haven't seen it," Ron said.

"Well my name's Hermione Granger, by the way," Hermione continued. "Nobody in my family is magic at all. It was ever a surprise when I got my letter, but I am ever so pleased, of course, it is the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I learnt all my set books off by half, of course, I hope it will be enough. Oh, and what are your names by the way?" She said all this very fast.

Harry looked at Ron and was relieved to learn, by the look on Ron's face, that he hadn't learnt the books by heart either. Harry, of course, had read them all. But he hadn't learn them by heart.

"I'm Susan Bones."

"Seamus Finnigan."

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"Are you really?" Hermione asked. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

Harry was stunned to find that someone could read so much about him.

"Do either of you know which house you are going to be in?" Hermione continued. "I have been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad… Anyway we'd better go and find Neville's toad. You had better change, you know, I expect we'd be there soon."

With that, she left. They all stared at each other for a few moments.

"I hope she isn't going to be in our house," Ron said shaking his head.

They continued talking about what the classes were going to be like, until they eventually arrived at Hogsmeade station.


	17. The Sorting

**Harry Potter and the Twist in Time**

**Chapter 17: The Sorting**

"Firs' years! Firs' year over here! Alright there Harry?" came Hagrid's familiar voice.

"Hey Hagrid," Harry said, hugging Hagrid.

"C'mon, follow me – anymore firs' years? Mind your step now! Firs' years follow me!"

They followed Hagrid down a steep and narrow path. Nobody said much.

"Yeh'll get your firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' around this bend."

There was a loud "ooooh," from everyone. Harry had to admit that Hogwarts at night looked absolutely amazing and magical.

"No more'n four to a boat," Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats. Harry, Ron, Seamus and Susan, all climbed into one.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid shouted, who had a whole boat to himself. "Alright – FORWARD!"

The fleet of boats all went forward. They glided over the water silently. All of the first years were looking up in awe at the castle.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled, as the first of the boats reached the cliff, where there was an entrance to a tunnel. They were carried down the tunnel which led down under the castle. Reaching an underground harbour, the First Years all clambered out of the boats onto a pier.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Hagrid said after checking the boats.

"Trevor!" Neville yelled blissfully, as he gathered up his toad.

They walked up a flight of steps to a set of oak front doors. Hagrid knocked three times on the castle's door.

The door swung open revealing Harry's mother, Professor McGonagall

'The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here."

They followed McGonagall across the hall to a small, empty chamber. All the students crowded in.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall said. "The start-of-term banquet will began shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses…"

Harry tuned the rest of McGonagall's lecture out. He already heard it many times. He already knew about the sorting and the different houses.

"… I shall return when we are ready for you," McGonagall said. "Please wait quietly."

"How, exactly, do they sort us?" someone asked.

"Some sort of test, I think," Ron said. "Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Harry nearly burst out with laughter. Trust Fred and George to tell Ron something like this. There were screams from behind him. Turning around, Harry saw the ghosts had appeared and were in deep discussion. They were talking about Peeves the poltergeist.

"Hi Harry," exclaimed Nearly Headless Nick, waving at Harry. "Starting school this year? I hope to see you in Gryffindor."

"New students!" the Fat Friar said, smiling around at them all. "About to be sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff. My old house, you know."

"Move along now," McGonagall's sharp voice called, having just returned. "The sorting ceremony is about to start. Now form a line and follow me."

Feeling nervous for the first time, Harry got in line behind Seamus and in front of Ron. They headed into the Great Hall. Behind Harry, Hermione whispered that the roof was bewitched to look like the sky outside. Standing up in front of the school, McGonagall placed the sorting hat on a four-legged stool in front of the students. The brim of the hat opened like a mouth and the hat began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A Smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave in heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I am a Thinking Cap!"

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Harry almost laughed again. Trust Fred to make Ron scared about the sorting.

McGonagall stepped forward with a long piece of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbot, Hannah!"

A pink faced, blond girl got up and placed the hat on her head. "Hufflepuff."

"Bones, Susan."

Harry gave Susan a reassuring smile and she placed the hat on her head. "Hufflepuff." Susan hurried off to sit next to Hannah. Harry tuned out as "Boot, Terry" was called up. Looking up at the staff table, he noticed that Quirrell had returned and was watching him closely. Harry shuddered. Harry just tuned in to hear "Finnigan, Seamus" called up. The hat took a whole minute to decide on "Gryffindor" Harry gave him a thumbs up. Next was the girl who helped Neville on the train. She, too, became a "Gryffindor." Ron groaned next to him. A few more people were called up and eventually, "Longbottom, Neville" was called. The hat took a long time to decide on "Gryffindor." Malfoy got his wish straight away for "Slytherin."

Finally McGonagall reached "Potter, Harry." Harry slipped the hat on and a small voice spoke in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. And a good mind for learning and for making mischief. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a thirst to prove yourself, now that is interesting… So where shall I put you. You would do well in Ravenclaw, however, with your mischievous side; you would give them a lot of trouble. You would also do very well in Slytherin. Hmm…"

'Oh no,' Harry thought, 'not Slytherin.'

"Not Sytherin eh?" the hat answered. "Alright, better be Gryffindor."

Everyone on the Gryffindor table cheered. Smiling, Harry went down to join them. Looking up at the staff table, he saw McGonagall give him a smile and Lupin give a thumbs up. A short time later, Ron was announced a Gryffindor. Harry slapped Ron on the back.

A little later, the sorting was finished and Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thankyou."

Dumbledore sat back down as everybody cheered. Harry had just tucked into his meal when Fred and George sat down on either side of him.

"Feel like a prank Harry?" Fred asked.

"Or does our new class mate want to be a good boy?" George continued.

"Me, not want to play a prank?" Harry laughed. "You've got to be kidding."

"That's what we thought," the twins said together.

Leaning together, they made plans.

At the end of the feast, Dumbledore got up to announce a few start of term notices. "First Years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling in the direction of Harry and the twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridor. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry exchanged interested looks with the twins.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Harry groaned and McGonagall's smile became fixed.

Exchanging glances with the twins and giving them a nod, they started to sing the school song. Under the table Fred and George waved their wands. Suddenly half the school turned into angels, and the other half into demons. The spell lasted to the end of the song, Which was extended by the twins singing a slow funeral song. All the school was glaring at Harry and the twins, who decided to make a quick exit. They were so quick that McGonagall hadn't had a chance to yell at them.

Harry got up into his four posted bed. Harry was really looking forward to this new year at Hogwarts.

_AN: A bit of a longer chapter. I hope you like it._


	18. Potions and Breakins

**Harry Potter and theTwist in Time**

**Chapter 18: Potions and Break-Ins**

Harry enjoyed his first week of school. The other Gryffindor First Years stayed with him, as Harry showed them the way around the school. Harrry was glad they had Herberolgy with the Hufflepuffs, three times a week. That meant that he was with Susan Bones and they were able to catch up.

The only exception was his potions lesson on Friday mornings. Potions was taken by the least popular teacher, Professor Snape. Harry had been warned by all the teachers and some students that Snape didn't like him very much, and to expect a hard time.

Friday dawned a lovely day. At breakfast, Hedwig arrived with a note in her beak. It was from Hagrid inviting Harry for tea after lessons. Thinking that at least he had something to look forward to, Harry made a quick reply.

Harry and the rest of the first year Gryffindors arrived a few minutes before class. Only a few Slytherins were there already, including Malfoy.

"Hey Potty!" Malfoy called. "Didn't think you would be able to cope with school. But, then again, we have Potions next with Snape. Especially with a Mudblood for a mother."

Harry was all set to punch Malfoy when the classroom door opened. They all went in. Harry, Ron and Seamus took seats in the back row.

Snape took the roll. He paused at Harry's name. "Ah yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity."

Malfoy and his friends sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the roll.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. Snape was speaking softly, but the whole class was able to hear him. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you to really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of the liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Harry, Ron and Seamus exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione sat at the edge of her seat ready to prove that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air. Luckily Harry had already read all of his books and knew the answer.

"It makes a sleeping potion also known as the Draught of Living Death, sir," Harry answered.

"Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape continued.

"In the stomach of a goat," Harry answered, as Hermione's hand stretched high into the air.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this Hermione stood up, her hand reaching for the ceiling.

"They are from the same plant, which also goes by the name Aconite."

"Good," Snape sneered at Harry. "I am glad to see that someone has at least opened their books before coming to class. Sit down Miss Granger! I believe I was asking Mr. Potter the questions not you! Now why aren't you all writing that down?"

Harry scowled. If he had been correct with any other teacher, he would have at least won Gryffindor five points.

The lesson didn't improve. Snape split them off into pairs, working on a potion to cure boils. He criticized everyone except Malfoy, who he obviously had in his good books. He was just telling everyone about the way Malfoy was stewing his horned slugs, when clouds of acid green smoke and a hissing noise filled the dungeon. Neville had managed to melt Seamus's cauldron.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled, looking at the mess. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before you took the cauldron off the fire."

Boils appeared all over Neville as he whimpered.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat to Seamus. Then he turned to Harry and Ron who were at the next table. "You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? A point from Gryffindor."

Harry opened his mouth to retaliate, it was so unfair. But Ron nudged him.

"Don't push it," Ron muttered. "I heard that Snape can get nasty."

Harry sulked as they headed up the stairs out of the dungeons. He lost a whole point for Gryffindor and he hadn't done anything wrong… yet. Why did Snape hate him so much?

"Cheer up," Ron said. "Snape is always taking points off from Fred and George. Can I come down to Hagrid's with you?"

After classes they headed down to Hagrid's hut on the ground. Harry knocked on the door. They immediately heard Fang start barking and Hagrid's calls of, "back, Fang back."

"Com'on in. Make yerselves at home," Hagrid said, letting go of Fang's collar, who then bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears.

Hagrid brought out a plate of rock cakes, which nearly broke their teeth, and they discussed their first week. Harry, of course, told Hagrid about Snape's class. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, as Snape didn't like most students.

Harry decided to try to get the information of why Snape didn't like him, out of Hagrid. "But why does he hate me so much?" he asked. "I haven't done anything to him."

Hagrid didn't look at Harry in the eye. Then he turned to Ron. "How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked. "I liked him a lot – great with animals."

Harry knew that Hagrid changed the subject on purpose. He'd have to talk to McGonagall. Looking around, Harry noticed a cutting from the Daily Prophet on the table. Picking it up he read:

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

_Investigation continude into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown._

_Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact, been emptied the same day._

"_But we are not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts' spokesgoblin this afternoon._

"Hagrid!" Harry said. "That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while I was there!"

There was no doubt about it. Hagrid definitely didn't meet his eye.

As Harry and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, (with their pockets full of rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse), Harry wondered about the break-in and what did everybody know about Snape that they weren't telling him?

_AN: Sorry for the late update. I have been very ill. I want to thank everybody who have written reviews. They inspired me while I was ill to keep on writing. So please keep on reviewing._


	19. Mysterious Maps and Flying

**Harry Potter and the Twist of Time**

**Chapter 19: Mysterious Maps and Flying**

"Hey Harry," came a call, while Harry was eating lunch on the Monday morning of his second week of term.

Fred and George came over, and, pushing Seamus aside, sat on either side of Harry. Leaning in to whisper to Harry, George said, "Guess what we found rummaging through Filch's filing cabinets?"

"What were you doing rummaging through Filch's filing cabinets?" Harry asked.

Ignoring the question, George pulled out an old piece of parchment. "We found this in a drawer of dangerous confiscated goods," he continued. "We don't think he knows how to work it."

"Work it?" Harry asked suspiciously. "Do I even want to know?"

"Of course," Fred said. Fred pulled Harry up out of his seat. "If you come with us we will show you what it is."

He dragged Harry out into the Great Hall and they went into a cupboard that was off it.

"This had better not be a joke. I barely started lunch," complained Harry.

"Don't worry, it is worth it," George said, pulling the parchment out again. "All you have to do is tap your wand and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' And check out what it says. You might see a few familiar names."

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-makers are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

Below the writing, was a map of Hogwarts showing every single secret passageway and there were dots showing different people. Most of whom were in the Great Hall.

Harry stood flabbergasted. "Moony never told me that he and Dad made a map," Harry said astounded. Harry ran his finger along the words up at the top. "Remus, Peter, Sirius and Dad," he muttered. "Two dead, one in prison and one more like my father." There were tears in his eyes.

Thought you might be interested, Prongs Jnr." Fred said smiling. "We are willing for you to have it, since your father helped make it. Just as long as you let us use it, occasionally. We have already memorised the ways out to Hogsmeade."

"Mind you don't get into trouble, Prongslet," George said with a wink.

000

After dinner, Harry headed up to McGonagall's suite hoping to see Lupin, who wasn't at dinner. He found Lupin sitting on the lounge, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Moony," Harry said quietly.

Lupin looked up. "Hi there Harry. What can I do for you?" Lupin asked, patting the seat next to him.

Swallowing, Harry took the offered seat and pulled out the map. "Moony how come you didn't tell me the Marauders made a map?"

Lupin looked surprised. "How did you find out about that?" Then seeing the parchment in Harry's hand continued, "Where did you get that? Actually, change that I don't want to know. But I _do_ know that it was confiscated, so don't show it to your Mum."

"Don't show me what Remus?" McGonagall asked as she came through the portrait hole.

Harry quickly stashed the map away out of McGonagall's sight.

"Nothing Minerva," Lupin said quickly. "Harry was just showing me something he made you for your birthday. Come Harry, you can show me properly in my room." Lupin and Harry headed into Harry's old room which was now Lupin's. " Do you mind I have a look at Harry? I haven't seen it since not long after we made it, when I was 17."

Harry handed it over. Lupin tapped it with his wand and muttered, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. From the point of his wand the map spread across the parchment. Looking at the names he tapped the writing with his wand and Padfoot's name disappeared.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked.

"I already told you about Sirius. He is a traitor and the reason your parents are dead," Lupin said sadly. "He no longer has the right to be a Marauder. So he has no reason to be on the map. Now do you need any help with homework while you are here?"

000

Thursday dawned a beautiful day. Harry had been looking forward to it since he started. It was the day the First Years started flying lessons. Not that he needed it, but he hadn't been flying since he started Hogwarts because they weren't allowed brooms.

That morning, Hermione was reading out loud the instructions on flying a broom from "Quidditch through the ages." Neville was the only one hanging onto every word she said. Neville's grandmother never let him fly a broom before. However, everyone else was sick of it and wasn't listening.

In the post, Neville had received a parcel. Inside was a remembrall. "Gran knows I forget things – this tells you if you have forgotten anything," Neville explained to everyone. While he was holding it, it turned red. Neville was just wondering what he had forgotten, when Malfoy snatched it out of Neville's hand.

Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. But McGonagall arrived.

"What's going on here?"

"Malfoy's got my remembrall, Professor."

Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the remembrall back on the table.

"Just looking," he sneered.

Later, at three-thirty Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors hurried down across the grounds for their first flying lesson. They discovered when they got there, that they were having it with the _Slytherins_.

When Madame Hooch arrived, she ordered everyone to stand beside their broom and say 'up.'

Immediately Harry's broom jumped up into his hand. He was one of few whose did. Then Madam Hooch taught them how to mount their brooms and how to grip it. Harry, Ron and Seamus grinned delightedly when Malfoy was told that he had been doing it wrong his whole life.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," Madam Hooch instructed. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle, three… two…"

But Neville, nervous, jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off before the whistle touched Madame Hooch's lips.

"Come back boy!" she shouted. But Neville kept on rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle – twelve feet – twenty. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and –

WHAM! with a thud and a nasty crack, Neville lay face down on the grass. Madame Hooch bent over Neville. "Broken wrist," she muttered. "Come on boy – it's alright, up you get." She turned to the rest of the class, "None of you are to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch!' Come on dear."

Making sure she was out of earshot, Malfoy burst into laughter. "Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson. Never thought _you'd_ like fat little cry-babies, Parvati."

"Look!" Malfoy said, picking up something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

"Give that here, Malfoy," Harry said quietly. Everybody stopped talking to watch.

Malfoy smiled nastily. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect – how about – up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy jumped on his broom and took off. "Come and get it, Potter!"

"_No!"_ Hermione shouted. "Madame Hooch told us not to move – you'll get us all into trouble."

Harry ignored her and jumped onto the broom. He turned sharply to face Malfoy.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off your broom."

"Oh, yeah?" Malfoy tried to sneer, but looked worried.

Harry shot forward. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.

The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy. "Catch it if you can then!" he shouted, and threw the glass ball high in the air, thenstreaked back down towards the ground.

Harry shot after it. He managed to catch it a foot from the ground, just in time to pull his broom up. He landed safely onto the grass to the cheers of his class mates.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Harry's heart sank faster than he had dived. He knew that voice very well. He groaned. It was his mother, Professor McGonagall.

"Never – in all my time at Hogwarts –' McGonagall was breathless with shock. "Harry, follow me _now_."

Harry relaxed a little. She calls him "Potter" when he was in trouble. He saw Malfoy triumphant face when they left. Harry followed McGonagall back into the castle. McGonagall stopped outside the charms corridor.

"Excuse me. Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood?" McGonagall asked.

Harry relaxed further. Wood was Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Wood came out and noticed Harry.

"Follow me, you two." They entered a empty classroom. "Harry, you know Oliver Wood. Wood – I have found you a seeker."

Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to excitement.

"Are you serious, Professor?"

Absolutely," McGonagall said crisply. "He's a natural. He caught that ball from a fifty-foot dive. Didn't even scratch himself. Not even Charlie Weasley could have done it."

"He's just the right build for a seeker. Light and speedy."

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can bend the First Year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in the last match by Slytherin. I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks…"

Harry was delighted. He was going to be the youngest "seeker" in a century. He couldn't wait to tell the Weasleys.

_AN: Nice long chapter. I wrote it all in one day. What took so long was my beta reader was busy._


	20. The Rat

**Harry Potter and the Twist in Time**

**Chapter 20: The Rat**

Harry sat on his bed with a candle lit beside him. It had been a tiring week but he couldn't sleep. The teachers kept on piling on the work and the classes were getting harder-not to mention the Quidditch practices three times a week! However, with all that, he still couldn't sleep tonight. So, he was studying the Marauder's Map. He was amazed at the detail of it. Looking at all the different passageways, Harry could see that there were seven passageways leading out of Hogwarts into Hogsmeade. He'd have to find where they led to.

Running his finger along the Gryffindor tower, he noticed something. In the First Year boys dorm there were six names. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville and a boy named Dean Thomas, who was Muggleborn. But with Ron was another label: "Peter Pettigrew."

Harry looked at it in shock. Peter was dead. Black killed him. But then again why was he here? Why was he in the dormitory? Harry needed to talk to Lupin.

Harry quickly got dressed, and pulled on his invisibility cloak. He raced out of the dormitory into the common room and out through the portrait hole. There, he checked to see if the coast was clear. Filch was in the charm's corridor on the second floor, and his cat, Mrs. Norris, was prowling around the dungeons. No other teachers were about.

Harry took the route to McGonagall's suite at a run. Nearly yelling the password "Mandragora," Harry got inside, threw off his cloak and hammered on Lupin's bedroom door.

A rather dishevelled Lupin answered the door. "Harry," Lupin said yawning. "What in Merlin's beard are you doing here at 2 am? You could have woken the whole castle up with your hammering."

"Sorry Moony, but you have to look at this," Harry said, showing Lupin the Marauder's map.

"Harry," Lupin sighed. "Why can't you wait till morning?"

"Because it can't wait!" Harry almost yelled. "I was looking at this tonight and I have got to show you what I found."

"What's going on here?" came McGonagall's tired voice. "What in Merlin's beard are you doing here at this hour, Harry?"

Lupin groaned. The last thing he needed was for Harry to wake up McGonagall. "Harry came to show me something. He said it was really important. And it better be Harry, or you will suffer detention for a month."

Harry stuck his tongue out. "You can't give me detention. You aren't a teacher."

"Maybe not," McGonagall said giving Harry a piercing look, "but _I_ am. So why don't you go into Remus's room and tell him _quietly_ what the problem is." With that she turned and headed back into her bedroom.

"Well, now you have done it. She is going to bite my head in the morning. So this had better be important," Lupin sighed.

"It is," Harry said excitedly handing over the Marauder's map. "Have a look at the First Year dorm room. Especially near the dot labelled Ronald Weasley."

Taking the map from Harry, Lupin studied it. He searched the First-Year dormitories as Harry said. To his surprise there were five dots where there should have been four. Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ron. However, next to Ron was another dot labelled Peter Pettigrew.

Lupin almost dropped the map in surprise. It was impossible. Peter was dead. Black killed him. But the map never lied. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Lupin turned back to Harry, who was watching his reaction closely.

"Harry," Lupin said quietly. "Ron wouldn't happen to have a rat, would he?"

"Yeah," Harry said surprised. "An old grey rat named Scabbers. He got it from his older brother Percy just before school started. Why?"

"You remember me telling you that your father was an animagus?" Lupin asked, and Harry nodded. "Well Peter was an animagus as well. _He_ was a rat."

"So you are saying that Scabbers, Ron's rat could be an animagus in disguise," Harry frowned. "But that's not possible. Peter is dead. The map must be wrong."

"I would have thought the same thing, except the map is _never_ wrong," Lupin sighed. "Go back to bed Harry. I will talk to Albus about this in the morning."

Harry pulled on his invisibility cloak and went back to Gryffindor tower.

000

Early the next morning found Dumbledore sitting at his desk going over some papers. There was a knock on the door.

"Ah Remus," Dumbledore called, as Lupin entered. Frowning Dumbledore noticed that Lupin was looking a bit dishevelled. "It's always a pleasure to talk to you. How are you this morning?"

"Oh just wonderful," Lupin growled. He hadn't slept a wink last night, thinking over what the what he saw on the map. "Especially after a 2am wake up call from Harry. He is so much like his father, that feer I will kill him before his 17th birthday. Anyway that's not the reason I am here. Harry was looking at a map of the school last night. A map that also shows where all the people in the castle are. Anyway, while he was looking he saw that there was somebody else in the dormitory with him other than his dorm mates. This person was labelled Peter Pettigrew."

"What?!" Dumbledore said flabbergasted. "Peter Pettigrew is dead. He was killed by Sirius Black."

"I thought so, too," Lupin said, shaking his head. "But the map never lies. And apparently Harry's friend Ron, has a pet rat."

"A pet rat? what does that have to do with anything?" Dumbledore asked.

Lupin sighed. "James, Peter and Sirius are all animagus. They did that to keep me company when I transform at school. James was a stag. Sirius is a dog. And Peter was a rat. I guess from the map that Scabbers is really Peter Pettigrew."

"If this rat is really Peter Pettigrew, why hasn't he shown himself before now?" Dumbledore asked he took the map from Lupin to have a closer look at it. "The only reason I can think of is that he is hiding something. But what it is I cannot imagine. I think we need to take a closer look at this rat. It is seven am. The students should be getting up soon. Let's head there now."

000

Arriving at Gryffindor tower, all the students stood watching, with shocked looks on their faces. No one had ever seen Dumbledore in the tower before. Without stopping Dumbledore and Lupin headed up the boys' dorm stairs. Arriving at the top they knocked on the door labelled 'First Years.' A moment later, Seamus Finnagin opened the door. Seamus stood there dumbfounded.

"Good morning Mr. Finnagin," Dumbledore greeted warmly. "I was wondering if I could see Harry and Mr. Weasley for a few minutes alone."

Seamus found his voice and said, "of course, come on in. We'll be out in a few moments."

Harry smiled when he saw who it was. Ron looked startled at the fact that the headmaster wanted to talk to him.

When Neville, Seamus and Dean had left, Dumbledore turned to Ron. "Mr. Weasley I was wondering if we could have a look at your rat."

"My rat? What do you need to look at Scabbers for? He is just an ordinary rat." Ron said handing over Scabbers.

"We have reason to believe that this rat may be an animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew," Dumbledore said, taking a good look at the wriggling rat.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Ron said astounded. "He's dead, Black killed him. There is nothing left of him."

"So we thought until now. Seems to have gone through the mill this one. How long have you had Scabber?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know," Ron said with a shrug. "I have had Scabbers since August. But Percy before me had him for years."

Lupin took the rat from Dumbledore Lupin to have a good look at it. "Hmm, looks like Peter. And look, he is missing a claw from his front paw. Didn't they say that the largest bit found of him was a finger?"

"Very true," Dumbledore agreed. "Well, there is one way of making Peter reveal himself. Shall we do it together Remus?"

"Hang on!" Ron butted in. "What are you going to do to Scabbers?"

"Don't worry Ron," Lupin said reassuringly. "If Scabbers is a real rat then it won't hurt him at all."

"On the count of three. One… Two… THREE!"

_AN: Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone. I am taking a break so I won't be writing till the new year as I will be very busy. Sorry about this. But hopefully after the break I will be full of new ideas for the upcoming chapters._


	21. The Truth Is Out There

**Harry Potter and the Twist in Time**

**Chapter 21: The Truth Is Out There**

With a flash of light, the rat twisted in all directions. Then, in quick movement, the rat expanded into the human, Peter Pettigrew.

"Well hello, Peter," Lupin said, as if rats turned into old school friends all the time.

"Remus, my old friend," Pettigrew gasped, while looking around. "So good to see you."

"What we want to know, Peter, is why you have spent the last ten years hiding as a rat? What reason do you have to hide? You have been considered a hero. Yet you are hiding. Why?" Lupin asked.

"Because I am scared, Remus," Pettigrew squeaked. "I have sent one of the Dark Lord's greatest followers to Azkaban. So his followers will be after me. So I had to hide."

Lupin shook his head. "At the moment, I am finding that hard to believe," he commented. "Why would an innocent man hide? Unless he is hiding something. Did you know that Sirius kept pleading his innocence? He claimed that they changed the secret keeper. I always though he was either lying or mad. Now, I am not so sure. I mean, why do you need to hide from friends who could help you?"

"Remus, my friend," Pettigrew cried, almost pleadingly, "You can't possibly believe him. He's mad. He killed twelve people with a single curse, nearly killing me in the process. He tried to kill me!"

"By the way," Dumbledore finally spoke up, "How did you manage to escape the blast? It made quite a crater in the middle of the street. Then, for some reason, you left your finger behind, which made it look like you had died. I have to agree it's pretty suspicious. For now, I think we should lock you in a room here at Hogwarts. In the meantime, I will send an owl to the ministry about being able to question Mr. Black and possibly set up a trial for him. In the meantime, you two keep this quiet. Is there anything you might like to ask first, though?"

Harry and Ron, who had been in stunned silence through the whole conservation, shook their heads.

"NO!!!" Pettigrew cried. "I am innocent! You can't do this to me! I haven't done anything but live!"

Lupin, McGonagall and Dumbledore exchanged significant looks. Pettigrew was not acting like an innocent man.

"Mr. Pettigrew, no one is accusing you of anything yet," Dumbledore said calmly. "Since you are so afraid for your own safety, I thought it would be best if you were kept from the rest of the school population."

"Harry, Weasley," McGonagall said abruptly. "You two better go down to the kitchens and get some breakfast. Then join your classmates for class. I will let you off your first period. But I expect you to be prompt for your second period."

With that they all left.

000

"Dumbledore you can't possibly call for a trial for Black," exclaimed an exasperated Fudge. "He has already been sentenced to life in prison, case closed. He's in there for the rest of his life."

"And so you want to keep a possibly innocent man in for a crime that he might not have committed," Dumbledore said, trying to remain calm. "And, Black never went through a trial in the first place. Barty Crouch made sure of that. So all I am asking is that Black has a proper trial. Against the Wizengamot if you want. We have very good evidence that will bring light to what happened the night Voldemort disappeared as well as the murders of the Muggles."

"I will think about it. But can you at least tell me where this new evidence came from?" Fudge asked.

"From someone we all thought, including myself, to be dead. I will also need permission to use veratiserum on my witness. I have a feeling that he is hiding something."

"Fine," Fudge said giving in. "But as long as I, and a couple of other people, are there as well.

000

_TRIAL FOR SIRIUS BLACK_

_There has been a call for a trial of Sirius Black, over an announcement of new evidence of his possible innocence._

_Ten years ago, in 1981, Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban for the murder of thirteen people with a single curse. Black was sentenced to life in jail with no trial. At the time, no one thought that Black was anything but guilty of the deaths of twelve Muggles and one wizard. _

_However, Dumbledore yesterday announced that new evidence of the possible innocence of Black has come into light. Dumbledore will not release what this evidence is or where it came from. He will only reveal that this new information will bring new light into what happened on the night of Lord What's-His-Name's disappearance and the mass murder the next day._

_Cornelius Fudge is currently trying to stop this happening, saying that Black has already been sentenced and there is nothing more that can be done. This has caused uproar among the supporters of Black._

_The Daily Prophet will keep you up to date on this story._

_Jane Oxford_

"Well the story is out now," Ron commented, after they read the Daily Prophet, during breakfast that day. "Do you really think that Black is innocent? I still can't believe that Scabbers is really Peter Pettigrew."

Harry had been picking through his breakfast, his mind on other things. "I don't know. Mum always told me that Sirius had betrayed my parents and that he is the reason they are dead. But what if it was Peter who betrayed them? I mean, he's my Godfather, and all this time I thought he helped kill my parents. What am I going to say to him? I have hated him most of my life. More than I hate my relatives who abandoned me."

"Hey Potter," Wood's voice called from across the hall, "Quidditch practice tonight. Don't forget we have our first match coming up."

Harry groaned and turned back to Ron, "You'd think that the first match of the year is this weekend, the way Oliver keeps talking about it." And with all the business of Peter Pettigrew, he had forgotten all about the first match coming up, Harry added to himself.

Going up to McGonagall's suite Harry muttered the password "switches" and went straight to his old bedroom. Going through the bookcase, he pulled out an old photo album which he received on his second birthday.

Opening it up, Harry stared at the third page. On it, was a photo of his parents' wedding. The picture also included the wedding party and Sirius Black was there as his father's best man. Harry had looked at the picture a million times and was angry that Black had betrayed his parents. Now this time he was sad. What if he had been wrong? What if it was Peter Pettigrew who had been the betrayer?

000

Later that day.

Several people entered the room where Peter Pettigrew was staying. They included: Rufus Scrimgeor Amelia Bones, Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge.

"Mr. Pettigrew," Scrimgeor started, "my name is Rufus Scimgeor. I am the Head of the Auror department. With me is Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic and Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and of course you know Albus Dumbledore. We are here to talk about what you know in the case of Sirius Black. We have also permission to use veratisirum on you."

"B… b… but I haven't done anything," Pettigrew stuttered. "All I did was hide to keep safe. And then, all of a sudden, people think I killed the Muggles."

"No one thinks you have killed the Muggles," Bones said reassuringly. "All we want to know is what happened that day and how you managed to survive. If you have something else you want to add then go ahead."

They administered the veratisirum to Pettigrew in spite of his protests. Then they started questioning him.

"What happened the day of the death of the twelve Muggles?" Bones started.

"I knew Sirius would be tracking me down so I went into a Muggle populated area," Pettigrew started. "When Sirius arrived I told the whole street of how Sirius could betray Lily and James. Then, with my wand behind my back, I blew the whole street up and transformed into a rat."

Everyone sat in silence. Pettigrew had given more than enough information to clear Black of the murders of the Muggles, and possibly, of the Potter's murder as well.

"Why would Black be after you if you had nothing to do with the Potter's death?" Scrimgeor asked after the silence that followed Pettigrew's earlier answer.

"Because I betrayed the Potter's to the Dark Lord," Pettigrew mumbled. "Sirius knew this so he went after me."

"Did the Potters make you their secret keeper?"

All Pettigrew could do was nod.

Standing up, Fudge announced, "I think there is enough evidence to take this matter to the courts, thank you Dumbledore. I will set the Trial date as soon as possible."

_AN: Sorry for not writing for so long. I have been very ill. Then I was on holiday. But the good news is that I have written a couple of chapters while I was on holidays. So keep up the reviews and I will update soon._


	22. The Trial

**Harry Potter and the Twist in Time**

**Chapter 22: The Trial**

_Trial Date Set For Sirius Black_

_Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, announced today that he has set a date for a trial of Sirius Black, saying there is enough evidence to clear Black of all charges. The date of the trial is set for the 30th of September._

_This has brought up a lot of controversy. People are outraged over this. _

"_The man is a murderer. He doesn't deserve a trial. He should rot away in Azkaban for the rest of his days," Lucius Malfoy commented from his Wiltershire Mansion. Anne Pettigrew, Peter Pettigrew's mother is reportedly upset with the minister's decision, saying that Black killed her only son and deserves to be killed, not released._

_Black back in 1981, was charged with the murder of 12 Muggles and 1 wizard with a single curse. No one until now, was convinced that he was anything but innocent. However, the new evidence calls for further investigation._

_The Minister of Magic still won't tell where this new evidence comes from, or whether the evidence is credible in court._

_Jane Oxford_

Lupin put down the newspaper. He wasn't surprised the reactions of everyone. To them, Sirius Black had killed thirteen people and was a strong supporter of Voldermort. Their thoughts were probably going to change rapidly when they see Peter Pettigrew and hear what he has to say about that night and the following day.

But Lupin was mad at Malfoy's comments. He was sure that Malfoy was right in Voldemort's inner circle. So he had to know that Sirius was not a death eater. But then again, Malfoy did like pushing anybody to the limit. And, from what he had heard from Harry, Malfoy's son, Draco, was the same.

Picking up a framed photo on the mantle piece Lupin looked down at it. This was a picture of Harry, at eight years old, down by the lake splashing around. Harry was currently waving at him through the picture. Sirius had missed ten years of Harry's life, which was sad, considering that Sirius was Harry's Godfather. There was going to be much catching up. Hopefully, he would be out of Azkaban for Harry's first quidditch match.

000

Sirius Black sat alone in his cell. He had sat in the exact same cell for the last ten years. Sirius wondered how his godson was. Harry would be attending Hogwarts now. How'd he'd wish he could be there and watch him grow up.

All of a sudden, the door to his cell opened and Amelia Bones entered.

"Sirius Black, you are being transferred to the Ministry of Magic for your trial which has been set for the Thirtieth of September, pending new evidence found to support your innocence."

Black looked up in surprised. "But I was sent to Azkaban without trial. What evidence could there be now to set me free."

"I believe you know him. A young man called Peter Pettigrew."

Black sat bolt upright, "You have Wormtail? I mean Peter."

"Yes," Bones replied. "But I cannot give details here. You have a trial set for the 30th of September. For now we are transferring you to a cell in the Ministry of Magic."

000

30th September 1991.

Black was escorted into the courtroom by a pair of dementors and was then put into a chained seat in front of the Wizengamot. In front of him, sat three people, two of whom he recognised – Amelia Bones and Cornelius Fudge. The third was a short woman who looked a lot like a toad, he noticed. Along both sides of them sat the Wizengamot, which included Albus Dumbledore. At the end, sat his old friend Remus Lupin, Pettigrew's mother and for some reason, Minerva McGonagall. Pettigrew's mother was weeping. Black was glad to notice that Barty Crouch no longer had nothing to do with the Wizengamot. Taking a deep breath, Sirius Black waited for them to get started.

"Sirius Orion Black," Fudge started. "You have been brought forward to the Wizengamot, pending new evidence found, that might bring about you being declared innocent. Are you ready to testify?"

"Yes, I am."

"Bring out the witness," Fudge called.

Everybody in the courtroom gasped, as Peter Pettigrew was led into the courtroom. Pettigrew's mother fainted at the sight of him. There were many murmurings around the room. Most people kept looking from Black to Pettigrew and then back to Black.

Finally the toad-faced woman stood up.

"The chair recognises Dorlores Umbridge," Fudge announced.

"This man is obviously an impostor," Umbridge announced loudly, to the Wizengamot. "We all know that Peter Pettigrew died ten years ago, at the hands of this very man you say might be innocent. I see no case showing this person is an impostor."

"Ah, my dear Dorlores," Fudge said calmly, "I would not have called this Wizengamot hearing if this man was an impostor. I have already asked him questions under the influence of veratiserum. So, he is _not_ an impostor. Now this court will listen to the words of Peter Patrick Pettigrew with the use of veratiserum. And, in case you didn't notice, Pettigrew is missing a finger. If you remember from the report on the blasting of the street full of Muggles, all that was left of Pettigrew, was a finger."

Pettigrew was placed in another chained chair and given a dose of veratiserum.

"For the record of this court, will you please state your name," Fudge said, starting the questioning.

"Peter Patrick Pettigrew."

"Explain to us what happened the night Lily and James Potter died?"

"I told the Dark Lord where the Potter's lived, because they had made me their secret keeper." There were some loud intakes of breaths and whispers at those words. Pettigrew continued not noticing, "The Dark Lord acted on my information by going straight to the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow. I heard that he met his death there."

"So it was you who informed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named the whereabouts of the Potter's? Not Black?"

"Yes sir."

There were even more mutterings at that. Some people were giving Pettigrew dirty looks.

"Then, what happened the day after when you met Black in the street full of Muggles?" Fudge asked unfazed.

"I met up with Sirius, after he tracked down me for betraying Lily and James. Knowing that everybody thought Sirius was the Potter's secret keeper, I yelled out to the street that how could he betray Lily and James. Then I blasted the whole street. I transformed into my animagus form, which is a rat. However, not before I cut off one of my fingers to look like I was killed in the process."

There was silence that filled the whole courtroom after Pettigrew's statement. Everybody was too stunned to say anything.

Finally, after clearing his throat, Fudge turned to Black. "Black is there anything else you want to add to this story?"

Black shook his head. "All I have to say, is that the reason Lily and James Potter chose Peter for secret keeper is that I said for them to. I thought that Voldemort," (there was a collective shudder from everyone in the courtroom,) "would immediately think that the secret keeper was me. That he would never think that they would choose Peter."

"I think that is settled then," Bones said shuffling the papers in front of her. "All who believe Sirius Orion Black is innocent of all crimes raise their hands."

All hands were raised. Pettigrew's mother gave a small scream and fainted again.

"Those who believe that Peter Patrick Pettigrew should be charged with betrayal and the murder of the Potter's."

Again, all hands were raised.

"Then this court hearing is adjourned for another date to sentence Peter Pettigrew. Mr. Black, you are innocent of all charges and are free to go."

The manacles holding Black to the chair he was in, were released. Black got up unsure of what to do. But he was saved from that thought by Lupin getting down from the stands and hugging him.

"Sirius my old friend," Lupin said. "I am sorry for ever thinking you were guilty. Even now I would have thought of you being guilty if it weren't for Harry."

"Harry?" Black asked, a light filling his eyes as he thought of his Godson. "How is he? Is he attending Hogwarts now?"

Lupin laughed. "Harry is fine and very happy with life. His new guardian is Minerva and he has been living at Hogwarts since he was a baby. Yes, he is attending Hogwarts. That is how he found Peter in the first place. Somehow, Harry managed to get the Marauder's Map and noticed Peter on it."

McGonagall came over. "Well, as much as it is fun catching up on everything that is going on, however, I am sure Sirius is dying to see Harry again. In fact, Harry is dying to see you again seeing how he has no memory of you."

With that, they left the courtroom without looking back.

_AN: Sorry for taking so long. I have been sick, doing two courses at the same time and had writers block. The writers block is gone so I should be writing some more soon. The story will be completing soon. However a few more chapters will be written first so you will have more to enjoy before we come to an end._


	23. Home at last

**Harry Potter and the Twist in Time**

**Chapter 23: Home at Last**

_Black Found Innocent_

_The Ministry have startled the wizarding world by announcing that Sirius Black, notorious murderer of thirteen people with a single curse, has been found innocent on all charges._

_The new evidence that was released yesterday to the wizarding community was that Peter Pettigrew was alive. Giving evidence under the influence of veratiserum Pettigrew confessed to blowing up the street where twelve Muggles died and telling Lord What-His-Name the whereabouts of the Potters, leading to their deaths on Halloween night, 1981._

_After receiving the evidence, the Wizengamot unanimously decided that Black was to be cleared of all charges._

_This has left a happy community knowing that the true killer is found. Augusta Longbottom, a friend of the Potters, spoke from her family estate: "I am glad that the true culprit has finally been found."_

_However Luiscus Malfoy also commented on the findings saying, "No matter what the court says, I still believe that Black was one of the Dark Lord's followers."_

_It is unsure what Black will do with his new found freedom, but when asked for a comment he just said that he wanted to be reunited with his Godson Harry Potter. Harry Potter is currently under the care of Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. Whether or not Black will ask for guardianship now that he is out of Azkaban, we do not know._

_Elizabeth Dowry_

Harry put down the paper he had been reading at breakfast the day after the court hearing. Sometime today his Godfather was coming. His mother (McGonagall) had given him the day off classes so that he could be with his Godfather. This was good, because it was a Friday, so he had the whole weekend to be with him.

Harry wasn't eating much breakfast. He was so nervous, he felt he had butterflies in his stomach.

"Oh, come on, Harry," Ron said, from next to him. "You have to eat something. You can't starve yourself."

"Let's see how you feel when you are about to meet someone who is your Godfather, but haven't seen since you were a baby," Harry retorted back.

"At least you get the day off," Ron grumbled. "We have double potions today."

After Ron left for potions, Harry headed up the stairs to McGonagall's suite. McGonagall had lessons so Harry was by himself. Pulling out an old photo album he received for his second birthday, Harry flicked to the page of his parents' wedding. There, on the page, were his parents smiling back at him. Next to them was Sirius Black, his Godfather, and now he was going to meet him for the first time in 10 years.

The door to the suite opened up. Harry's head immediately lifted up hopefully. Lupin entered the suite followed by… Sirius Black!

Harry jumped up and raced over to Black giving him a massive hug. Black was stunned for a moment, but finally hugged back.

Staring down with tears in his eyes, Black finally found words, "Harry, it has been such a long time. My, how you have grown! I guess, the only question now is, do you still want to stay with Minerva or do you want to live with me?"

Harry looked startled. It had never occurred to him, that now that Black was back he could go and live with him. He loved McGonagall as a mother, but Black was his Godfather and he wanted to spend as much time as possible with him.

Noticing Harry's indecision Black quickly added, "You don't have to answer now. You can decide anytime you like. I will understand if you don't want to. Minerva has brought you up since you can remember."

There was silence for a time, while everybody thinking. Then Lupin walked over to the bookcase and brought out a photo album. "Sirius why don't you take a seat? Here is a photo album which I am sure you will be interested in."

The photo album contained photos of Harry growing up. They then spent a couple of hours laughing at the photos and the antics Harry got into growing up. Black demanded seeing the book of practical jokes that Harry had bought a couple years ago.

Then Black came up with an idea. "You know, how about we play a practical joke on the whole school? Just to show that the Marauders are back! We can bring the Weasley twins on this joke as well. OK, all of the original Marauders can't be here, but the new generation can show their faces."

Harry grinned from ear to ear. "We can talk to Gred and Forge at lunchtime. The trick is making sure Mum doesn't find out about it. She is always suspicious these days whenever we get together."

000

Going down to lunch, Harry sat with the Weasley twins. With a quick look at McGonagall to make sure she wasn't watching, Harry leaned in to whisper to the twins "You guys feel like a prank now that we have Padfoot out of jail?"

"Do hippogriffs fly? Of course we do," Fred responded.

"Then meet in the room of requirement after you have finished lunch," Harry said. He was about to get up when Dumbledore stood up to get everybody's attention.

"I am sure you have all noticed our new guest, Sirius Black," Dumbledore started. "For those who have not read the papers Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges and now has the freedom to do as he pleases. At the moment, his wish is to be with his Godson Harry Potter. So he will be hanging around Hogwarts for a while until he sorts out where he is going to live. That is all."

There were several cheers from the Gryffindors at this announcement. However, the Slytherins looked unhappy about, it for some reason.

With a smirk at the Slytherins, Harry added, "Let's make the Slytherins _really_ unhappy. I have an idea."

000

Dinner that night was noisier than usual. Everybody was discussing Sirius Black. Many people kept looking up at the staff table where Black sat. Others were asking Harry a million and one questions about Black. Harry got sick of this and looked up at his Godfather. When he caught his eye Harry nodded.

There was suddenly a loud bang like a crack of lightning and rain started falling on the surprised students. Their clothes suddenly changed to a yellow raincoats, pants and gumboots. To cap it all off, they also carried black umbrellas!

Twirling the black umbrellas in their hands they started to sing:

_I'm singing in the rain  
Just singing in the rain  
What a glorious feelin'  
I'm happy again  
I'm laughing at clouds  
So dark up above  
The sun's in my heart  
And I'm ready for love  
Let the stormy clouds chase  
Everyone from the place  
Come on with the rain  
I've a smile on my face  
I walk down the lane  
With a happy refrain  
Just singin',  
Singin' in the rain_

Dancin' in the rain  
Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah  
Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah  
I'm happy again!  
I'm singin' and dancin' in the rain!

As soon as everybody turned back, they glared at the Weasley twins and Harry, who decided it was a good time to leave!

Just as they were about to leave the Hall, McGonagall called out, "Potter, Weasley, Weasley! In my office now! You too Black."

Black gave her an "I didn't do anything" look that fooled no one who knew him, but left anyway.

Harry, the twins and Black met outside McGonagall's office and waited for McGonagall to come.

Harry laughed, "I told you Padfoot that she wouldn't believe that you had nothing to do with the prank. Now you get to be yelled at too."

"Yeah, just like old times. McGonagall use to yell at James and me every few days," Black said with a grin.

"It's not funny Black," McGonagall said coming up behind them. "You four couldn't help it could you? Now that one of the famous Marauders were with you, you had to play a prank. Now why did you do it?"

"It was my fault Minerva," Black piped up before the others could say anything. "I talked Harry into it. I thought I'd tell everybody I was back with a bang. Show that the Marauders' spirit was still alive."

"Well then as punishment I am taking 50 points from Gryffindor," McGonagall said, glaring at Harry and the twins. They opened their mouths to protest. "If you say anything, it will be 50 points each. Also a weeks worth of detentions should teach you a lesson as well. And I am confiscating that book of yours, Potter. You will not be having it for three months. Don't you dare pinch it back. I will know. Black, I know that I cannot punish you as a student, however, you play any more pranks in the next month you will not be able to see Harry for three months. As I am still his legal guardian, I still have the right to do that. Now to bed all of you. You will be staying in Remus's room in my suite, Black."

Once they were out of ear shot Harry, the twins and Black all grumbled about their punishments.

"Talk about harsh," George said with a dark look. "50 points and detentions for a week. All because we played two pranks in one month. Plus you have to hand over that book of yours, Harry. It's not fair."

"True, I found in my day not to do a major prank very often or the penalties get very nasty," Black said with a shrug of his shoulders. "But don't worry, James and I have had worse punishments. There was that time where she took 50 points each off all of us Marauders. Let's just say we weren't the most likable people in our year. Well, I better go before I get detention as well."

_AN: Sorry for the long wait I have been busy with my studies. Next chapter will be the last chapter in the story. I have thought of a few more ideas for stories so keep an eye out._


	24. Author's Note

**Harry Potter and the Twist in Time**

**Author's Note**

I am sorry for not updating this storying. I have writer's block on it. I will hopefully, eventually finish the last chapter for this. But at the moment I can't seem to get past the first two paragraphs. So you can consider this story on hold. I am very sorry about this. I might be able to do it during the summer holidays. I will see. Thankyou everyone for all your support. Oh and the other stories will still be continuing. I will be working on them over the summer. Cathie


End file.
